Live Your Life
by WWEfan101
Summary: After the Legacy attacked John Morrison, things got out of hand. Gail Kim, the afterthought, stood her ground against the Legacy and her ex-boyfriend, Randy Orton. Little did she know that they would be after her seeking revenge. Randy/Gail & Melina/JoMo. Also featuring Evan Bourne, Sheamus and Triple H.
1. Attacked

_**Live Your Life**_

**After the Legacy attacked John Morrison, things got out of hand. Gail Kim, the afterthought, stood her ground against the Legacy and her ex-boyfriend, Randy Orton. Little did she know that they would be after her seeking revenge. Randy/Gail & Melina/JoMo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I decided to write another story. I kind of wanted to do a MelinaJohn Morrison story and a Randy/Gail story but I couldn't do both because I don't have enough time. So I came up with this :)**

**Feel free to review :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>"I entered this ring Randy Orton, Legend Killer, when all was said and done I left as Randy Orton, Legend." <em>Randy Orton's smirk was cold and arrogant. He was standing tall in the WWE ring. He allowed his icy blue eyes swept over the distinct sea of angry faces of the WWE universe. The crowd continued to boo his stable but this only made Randy's smirk grow wider. The crowd was only making things worse, the Legacy fed off the emotion from the crowd. Monday Night Raw was the number one show and that's what Legacy were, number one. In his opinion, no one was better than the Legacy not even John Cena or the Guru of Greatness John Morrison. Speaking of the Guru, he lay, fallen in the corner of the ring after Sheamus had defeated him. Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase Jnr stood behind him their tag team belts hanging over their shoulders and their smirks evident on their face. Randy turned almost robotically, in the direction of the fallen man in the corner. He smirked as he saw John grab the middle rope for leverage. Prince of Parkour, John Morrison was helpless, the match with Sheamus had really taken a lot out of him. He attempted to fight off the Legacy but it was no use he was out numbered. The WWE universe yelled for The Shaman of Sexy to get up but it was no use, first Sheamus now Legacy, he simply couldn't escape this punishment. Cody and Ted did not need a quick glance or nod to know what Randy wanted them to do. The boos grew louder filling the arena as John found himself surrounded. He was not going to let these three men attack him when he was down. John was a fighter, even if he was on the losing end of that fight. This wasn't about sending a signal to the group's morst hated rival Triple H, anymore. It was a message to every Superstar and Diva backstage. No one messes with the Legacy, no one. The Legacy was number one and everyone else didn't matter.

In a swift movement, the Legacy attacked like a pack of dogs not letting John get a hit on any of the Legacy members. John crumpled into the corner, fighting back was useless now. Ted lifted him to his feet only for Randy to RKO him to the mat. Randy spoke to Cody Rhodes next who was standing with a grin on his face. A nod from the Superstar showed his was willing to do what Randy told him, and with that he hastily grabbed John's silky hair, whose body was limp from the RKO he received. He paused for a moment and took in the boos from the crowd while Randy and Ted watched eagerly, waiting for the Cross Rhodes to meet the Guru. There was no denying that the finisher was impressive. Cody smirked down at his victim who lay motionless on the mat. He took a moment to take in the crowd reaction and Ted's and Randy's congratulations. But as soon as that moment was over, Ted was there to shove the title into his chest. Cody held it tightly as he yelled something to the crowd making them boo louder. Their official business had been dealt with for the night. Showing their dominance and attacking John Morrison was the best way to do that. The Legacy had showed they were the hegemonic stable of the WWE. No one would dare mess with them. If anyone dared to, they didn't know what they were doing.

Departing the ring, Randy took a small amount of pleasure in seeing a rush of referees appear at the top of the ramp. They raced down to the ring, sliding in to check on the injured John Morrison. The crowd still hadn't settled. They were jeering all kinds of things to the stable, who pretty much couldn't care less who they hurt. What had John Morrison done to deserve this? He was a crowd favourite and the Legacy had ruined his flourishing career. As Randy congratulated Ted and Cody on the work they had done, he caught a glimpse of movement at the top of the ramp. He stopped dead in his tracks making Cody and Ted turn around to see what was wrong. Randy spotted her at the top of the ramp. Her being Gail Kim of course. She was full of concern when she made her way down to the ring. She stopped when she came face to face with Cody and Ted, trying to talk some sense into the them. Trying to stop the ridiculous things, they were doing recently. Something about Gail got to him during that instant. He did not know if it was the emotion in her eyes or just seeing her again. Whatever he was feeling, it had dug deep down into his heart and it actually pained him to see her this way.

As Gail brushed past him and slid into the ring, the arrogant smirk wiped from his face. His back was turned to her and Ted and Cody were ushering for him to join them at the top of the ramp. He decided to turn around to steal a quick glimpse of her but as he did, Gail cast a throwaway glance in his direction. Their eyes met for the brief moment but Randy felt as though he could see everything in that instant. As he stared at her, he felt somewhat strange, almost as if he still had feelings for her. That couldn't be it; he just was having a bad day that was all. She bit down on her bottom lip, creased her brows together in clear concern and then looked away. He felt the slightest bit of guilt during that instant. Guilt for her? She was just a useless Diva, why would he feel guilt for her. Looking at what he and his Legacy had done to her best friend made reality crash down onto his shoulders. Why did he feel this way? This is what he wanted right? Supremacy on the number one show right?

Rubbing the back of his neck, he ignored the rest of his precious Legacy, still staring at Gail and the referees tending to John Morrison. Cody and Ted were both exchanging looks wondering what was wrong with their leader; little did they know the history between Randy Orton and Gail Kim. He cast his gaze away, turning his back as he made his way up the ramp, bringing a hand up to his mouth while Cody and Ted were waiting for him patiently. He reached the top of the ramp and turned around to view the carnage he had left in the ring. Gail helped John up to one knee, he's face scrunched up in agony. She murmured what Randy must have thought were words of comfort and encouragement. Randy shook his head in order to take his mind off Gail Kim.

"Are you ok man?" Cody asked as the smirk slowly returned to Randy's face.

"I think I've figured out who we're going after next week. Just go to the locker room, I need to be alone." Both Ted and Cody nodded. Randy wondered around backstage, his mood completely changed. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to separate who he was just to be a success in WWE? He kicked one of the storage crates not knowing what was wrong with him. Where was the nice guy in him? He had become this arrogant and heartless Randy Orton. He had become so obsessed with Legacy and being champion that he had forgotten who he was. He sat down on the storage crate, burying his head in his hands for a few seconds in order to think about what had happened out there. How could he be so stupid? He knew she would be watching. He had to make a choice, career or Gail Kim.

* * *

><p>She was anxious. Gail thought that was an understatement. She was in a panicked state. What was wrong with him? He was so wrapped up in his stupid Legacy that he didn't care who he hurt to be a success in this business. What was Melina thinking during John's beat down? That reminded her, she probably should go find her since John was rushed to hospital. Not to mention she probably needed a helping friend. Gail was usually a quiet Diva, not noticed by many and regularly referred to as an afterthought. That's what she was when she returned to the WWE. Many Superstars and Divas shot her concerned stares as if they knew she was in over her head. She was dealing with the Legacy. That didn't bother her. How much <em>he <em>had changed was bothering her. John was his friend, Melina was his friend, why was he doing this?

Her mind was clustered with thoughts swamping her brain. She felt a knot in her stomach as she thought of poor JoMo in the back of the ambulance probably going to be out of action for months. What would he be like when he woke up? He would want Melina there that's for sure but maybe he would want his best friend there too. That's all Gail could think about, being there when John woke up. She was sitting on one of the storage crates when she realised how quiet it was. So eerily quiet while she sat all alone. She bit down on her lower lip angry that this had happened the night she was going to battle it out against Maryse to see who would become number 1 contender for the title. The Legacy had to do what they did and they had not only ruin John's WWE career but Gail's too. What was the meaning of this? Instead, Kelly took her place but that was the least of her worries. She now had to make the horrible trip to the hospital and comfort a distressed Melina. Speaking of Melina, the Divas Champion was leaning against the wall with her arms folded against her and her championship, hanging over her shoulder. They didn't exchange any words. There were no words to exchange. Melina stared across the room at Gail with tears prickling at her eyes; meanwhile, Gail was gazing at the ground in front of her, thoughts still swamping her mind. The both of them swallowed nervously wondering who was going to speak first. Gail didn't know exactly what to say as this was quite devastating to her as well. Her voice was quiet as she spoke to Melina. "You know Mel, John's going to be ok."

"I know." Melina nodded reluctantly. There was a short pause and Melina let out a shaky sigh. "I just..." She was lost for words. "I can't stand the way Legacy are treating everyone, you know?" Gail nodded in agreement.

"They only care about themselves and no one else..." Gail licked her lips as she regathered her composure to speak. "I just can't believe how much Randy has changed" Gail her gaze locking with Melina's.

Another nod. "In all honesty, I never knew what you saw in him" Melina admitted making Gail flinch. "I mean all he cares about is his stupid Legacy." The words ate away at Gail's heart. That was the problem, the Legacy.

"He was a different Randy Orton back then" Gail spoke softly, almost as if she was defending him. "The kind and caring Randy that put others over his career but he has changed for the worst now." There was another silence between the two before Melina spoke again.

"What's the bet John will tell me I worried for nothing." Melina half-chuckled, then settled for a faint smile. "He'll be back to his parkour self in no time" Melina tried to reassure herself.

"He'll be giving you a tour of the Palace of Wisdom by tomorrow" Gail added a faint smile appearing on her face. There was another silence as thoughts swamped both the Divas' mind. Melina thinking about John and Gail thinking about...Randy Orton and how much he had changed.

"Do you want a lift?" Melina offered adjusting the pink and silver belt on her shoulder. Gail snapped out of it and looked back up at Melina. "To the hospital I mean..." Gail gave a little nod. "You know..." Melina continued dropping her gaze to the floor. "I have to go see John." Melina hadn't realised she was crying until she felt the warmth of the tears stream down her face. She wiped them away with the back of her sleeve just in time before the most-hated stable, the Legacy, stopped in front of the Divas. Gail moved her gaze from the ground and up to Randy's icy blue eyes. His mouth curved into that arrogant smirk that he always wore. His eyes darted from Gail to Melina who was tearing up in front of the stable that had put John in hospital.

"Can we help you?" Gail asked standing up almost protectively in front of Melina.

"Uh... not really but I'm starting to remember why I left you" His smirk deepened, as Gail flinched. He realised this and grinned slightly. "Did I hit a nerve Gail?" Randy asked as he turned to Ted and Cody who were smirking. "You're so pathetic..." Randy looked her up and down. She bit down on her bottom lip in rage.

"Hey Kim, keep us up to date with Morrison" Cody's tone was a mocking one while Ted turned his attention to Melina.

"The poor guy... he was just so helpless wasn't he" Gail didn't know what happened to her next. She had had enough of their taunting and their stupid mind games. She was sick of just sitting on the fence and letting her ex-boyfriend run the show and hurt people she cared about. Fortunately, just as she lunged forward, Melina predicted her move and grabbed her by the arm.

"They're not worth it" Melina replied in a hushed whisper. Gail stared daggers at Melina but she decided to take her friends advice. They were not worth it. The Legacy laughed at Gail's attempt to attack them. As the laughter died down Randy's icy blue eyes met with Gail's dark brown eyes. Gail felt tears prickling at her eyes and that's when Randy felt that feeling. That feeling of guilt. His smirk lightened up a bit as his thoughts ran wild. What was he doing? He was losing himself by the minute and the woman that once loved him. She looked away shoving Melina's arm off her as well. "Just stay away from us," Gail warned, mainly speaking to Randy seeing, as he was the leader and mastermind of the Legacy. She stared at the three idiots in front of her wishing she could just wipe their smirks of their faces once and for all.

"Gail let's just go..." Melina replied grabbing her arm again and turning around to leave.

"Just go pick on someone your own size" Gail spoke to the Legacy through gritted teeth. "Don't you have anything better to do than to pick on two Divas?"Gail's blood was starting to boil.

"Gail..." Melina spoke in a hushed whisper, "let's just go" Gail turned to her with her eyes ablaze. "C'mon let's go..." With that, the two Divas began to walk away not before Cody and Randy called out to them.

"You have a smart friend Gail!" Cody yelled out stopping Gail in her tracks. Gail turned around to speak to him but Melina convinced her not to.

"Gail! Speaking a bit tough for a Diva_._" Randy replied with an arrogant grin on his face. She glared at him wanting to just strangle him herself. How could he make these sorts of comments at this particular time? When Melina convinced her to just ignore the stable Randy called out to them again. "Fine! Run away and never come back! But I swear Gail if you make even one comment about us, we'll take action you hear me!"

Gail didn't want to hear him. Nor his yelling. She didn't she care what Legacy was going to do. John her best friend was in the hospital. That was her priority now. The Legacy were going to do what they always did. Hurt people in order to gain a status in the WWE. She tried to convince herself that what Randy said didn't matter. JoMo was the priority but the Legacy lurked about in her mind. The Legacy wouldn't approach two measly Divas again, would they? They had bigger things to worry about like Triple H and John Cena. Gail and Melina were most likely on the same train of thought. When Legacy said something they meant it and both Divas knew that their lives were seriously going to change soon... very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the end of chapter one. Let me know if I should continue this story and feel free to review :)<strong>


	2. Unexpected Guest

_**Live Your Life**_

**After the Legacy attacked John Morrison, things got out of hand. Gail Kim, the afterthought, stood her ground against the Legacy and her ex-boyfriend, Randy Orton. Little did she know that they would be after her seeking revenge. Randy/Gail & Melina/JoMo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to TNAXxKNOCKOUTXxFAN, AmaziinqxDiiva, CrazyKidd99, brittneydalton5 and darkdreams for reviewing the first chapter. You guys rock!<strong>

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 2 :)**

* * *

><p>Considering everything that happened last night on RAW, Gail and Melina both slept without a hassle. Melina refused to leave John's side and Gail refused to leave Melina's side. The both of them had stayed behind into the early hours of the morning. Gail was wide-awake the thoughts of the Legacy plaguing her mind like a disease. Melina was fast asleep holding John's hand, which budged slightly making Melina stir. She had been holding John's hand all night and was somewhat startled when he moved slightly. She opened her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck that was cramped from the way she had fallen asleep. "Hey Mel..." John muttered a little dazed. He looked around the room wondering if anyone else was here. He spotted Gail staring right at him a look of concern definite in her eyes. "Hey Gail..." he muttered over to her. A small smile found it's way to Gail's face.<p>

"Hey JoMo" she replied back to him. Both Divas took deep breaths whilst looking at John. Melina felt herself grow slightly emotional once her eyes were set on John again. John wore a heart warming grin on his face that made Melina smile slightly. He struggled to sit upright and winced slightly as he tried to.

"Johnny, let me help you" Melina helped him to a sitting position and adjusted the pillows to make sure that he was comfortable. "Better?"

"Yeah now that you're here" he smiled across at her while Gail looked between the two. "You know you can let go of my hand now..."

"Oh... right sorry" Melina replied letting go of his hand. "I was worried about you that's all" Melina admitted. John relaxed for a moment before turning his attention to Gail. Melina followed his gaze over to her.

"Now Gail" he paused for a moment trying to form a question in his mind for her. "I understand why Mel's here but why are you? I don't mean to be rude or anything..." he added the last part just in case she was offended by his comment. He didn't quite understand why she'd been so loyal to him by spending the whole night in the hospital. Gail gave a little nod before proceeding.

"Just taking care of my best friends," Gail replied with a small shrug. John smiled, he felt so blessed to have a girl friend like Melina and a friend like Gail. "Plus I was worried about you, you know, after what Legacy did..." she trailed off.

"It's no big deal I mean I'm fine now" John reassured making Melina and Gail raise their eyebrows at him. There was a knock at the door startling the three.

"I'll get it" Gail replied wearily getting out of her chair and opening the door. She was utterly surprised at who she saw there. As a matter of fact she was almost delighted. "Hey" she greeted him with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked a grin on his features. He stared at her beautiful dark hair and her striking brown eyes; he had to shake his head in order to bring himself back to reality.

"I could ask you the same thing" she replied a faint smile appearing on her face. Evan Bourne folded his arms across his chest and stared at her with a mischievous expression making Gail eye him cautiously.

"I'm here to check up on Morrison," he stated leaning against the wall still smiling that mischievous smile of his. "I saw what happened last night on RAW." Gail pursed her lips together and nodded slightly. "I don't understand Legacy and their ways," he admitted staring at the blank wall opposite him. Gail could feel tears prickling at her eyes again, when Evan turned back to her, his smile faded, and a look of concern filled his eyes. He outstretched his arm towards her, gently placing his hand on her forearm. "What's wrong?" Gail shook her head only for Evan to keep staring at her.

"John was already injured from his match with Sheamus..." Gail muttered as Evan nodded, still worried for Gail, he knew little of the history between her and Randy Orton. "It was bad enough John had to go through a match with Sheamus and then..." she paused as she came to that dreaded word. "Then Legacy comes out and decides to pick on him when he was down? They think they're number one and so dominant and that they are the best in the business. If they were the best they wouldn't go out and attack people and do the ridiculous things they've been doing and then it makes me wonder why I care about this and I don't have-"

"Gail, you need to calm down and breathe" Evan laughed a little. "What's happened has happened. I'm pretty sure John will be fine. He will be back on RAW in no time. Then maybe we can convince Vince to have Morrison and Melina vs Gail Kim and Evan Bourne?" Gail half-chuckled at Evan. Her mood soured in the next few moments though. It was impossible to get Randy Orton and the Legacy out of her head.

"I did something really stupid last night" Gail admitted shifting her gaze to the floor. Evan waited eagerly for her to continue. "I nearly attacked Legacy... Randy and his goons were just so...ugh...I don't know. Thank God for Mel though, if she wasn't there I don't know what I would have done." Evan stayed silent for a moment.

"Or how badly they could have hurt you" Evan admitted as their gazes locked. Evan was now more concerned than he was earlier and slightly frustrated. "Gail I'm not Legacy's biggest fan but what were you thinking?" Gail was surprised to find herself being defensive about the answer to his question. How could he ask such a question in the first place? Did he not see what Legacy did to John after his match with Sheamus?

"What were you doing last night Evan? Watching the NBA or something? I almost attacked Legacy because I was thinking about John and how those psychotic monsters put him in the hospital. All they do is walk around RAW boasting and heralding their attacks on innocent Superstars who haven't done anything to them. For all we know you could be next, that will make two of my best friends in hospital, and I don't think I can cope with another person being hurt ...I...I-I..." He gave her a sympathetic smile while Gail brought a hand up to her mouth in order to take control of the sobs that were about to choke her up. He wrapped his arms around her letting his chin rest on top of her slightly messy dark brown hair.

"Gail, I didn't mean to upset you" he replied softly. "Just relax..." Evan spoke softly as he kept his arms around her in a protective embrace. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine...just calm down." She pulled away wiping a stray tear from her face.

"I'm trying to. Evan..." Gail started. "Are you sure you are going to be ok? I don't want you ending up like John..." Gail sounded worried and Evan could sense that after Monday Night RAW last night Gail Kim was a mess.

"Gail...trust me ok?" Evan questioned looking deep into her eyes. There was a short pause before Evan spoke again. "I'm going to say hi to Melina and John; do you want me to give you a lift back to the hotel?" Gail nodded making Evan smile his mischievous smile. "I tell John and Mel then." He beamed down at her making a small, faint smile appear on Gail's face. "I'll be back." She was exhausted and she knew it. Randy had made her all emotional and out of control with his comments. Gail simply wasn't thinking straight, too much in her life was changing and not for the good either.

"Evan..." she mumbled as he turned the doorknob. He turned around to face her, his cheeky smile still evident on his face.

"Yeah?" he replied still smiling. Gail was in two frames of mind on what to say or do next. Evan merely just stood there smiling at her.

"Thanks..." Gail pursed her lips together. "Thanks for everything." Evan gave a small nod before opening the door to pay a visit to John and Melina.

* * *

><p>There were four things that the Legacy were quite consistent at. Firstly, they were always dominant in the ring as they showed John Morrison and the WWE Universe last night. Secondly, they were ruthless and didn't care about others. Thirdly, they always think they are number one and can't be beaten. Finally all the fear that courses through the whole locker room when they are parading backstage. They were just plain evil. No consideration of others, not even the chairman of the WWE, Vince McMahon and his family could stand up to them and that was saying something. Legacy was definitely running the show these days.<p>

It was about eight in the morning now, as Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton emerged from the cafe in the lobby. They didn't look tired at all, they were alert, and Cody had his tag title over his shoulder showing off to anyone who was looking that he and Ted were the tag team champs. Both Cody and Randy made their way towards the elevator so they could go back to their rooms.

"I saw the way you were looking at her last night," Cody stated making Randy turn on his heel to face him. "Gail I mean... you were like a completely different person. Do you like her or something? We can't have our leader as a big softy you know."

"No Cody..." Randy replied confident enough. "Nothing is going on between Gail and I." He had been lying awake most of the night thinking of the glance Gail had given him when she rushed down to check on John. Not like he was going to tell Ted and Cody that.

"C'mon man, the way you looked at her and the way she looked at you, something's going on" Cody argued, completely unaware of what he was saying to Randy. "Either something's going on or you have a past together...just saying." They reached the elevators just as they had closed so they had to wait for the next one. Cody got the fright of his life when his mobile phone starting to ring from his leather jacket pocket, almost dropping it as he picked up. "Hello who's speaking...Ted hey, where are you?...Oh...ok I'll pick you up in ten."

"What was that about?" Randy replied in a deep voice almost startling Cody. He reached and pressed the button a couple more times, as he was growing impatient.

"Ted's car broke down..." Randy shot him a look. Was he being serious? "He went to get something from the supermarket and his car broke down, I have to go get him."

"You'd tell me if anything was going to happen to me, right?" Cody slid on a pair of sunglasses before he spoke to Randy.

"Randy, it's all cool man. You're the Legend Killer, you kill legends. If we got rid of you our stable would be nothing, we need you man." Cody picked up his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll be back in 20..." As soon as Cody was gone, he rolled his eyes in aggravation. They didn't understand. No one did. The elevator doors popped open and Randy Orton slowly got in ready to make the trip to the top floor. He snapped out of his thoughts of Cody and Ted when he recognised a familiar voice. He put his arm across the elevator to hold it open.

"Wait... wait...wait..." Gail Kim hadn't seen him waiting for the lift nor get into the lift. Evan had dropped her off after spending a long night at the hospital and all the RAW Superstars and Divas needed to pack their travel gear by ten o'clock. The doors closed behind Gail and she lifted her head slightly to see a Legacy t-shirt. Just her luck. She didn't even need to look up to confirm who it was, she simply just knew. Gail and Randy were trapped together as they both made their way up to the top floor. Not to mention Randy had sneakily pressed all the buttons so they had to stop at every level. Gail folded her arms as she tried to keep herself calm next to the person she loathed and wanted to attack after the events of last night. Randy tilted his head slightly before the arrogant smirk returned to his face. He lightly grabbed her hand only for her to shove it away.

"Gail, I-" she interrupted him. He actually had the audacity to talk to her after everything. What a complete jerk!

"Don't talk to me. Alright? I don't want to talk you" Gail spoke a little aggressively. She meant it though. Every last word the came out of her mouth she meant. The last thing she needed was Randy and his stupid mind games. Her emotions couldn't take anymore today. Randy laughed a little causing Gail to glance over at him.

"That hurt Gail, it really did" Randy replied making Gail rolls her eyes at him. He might have seemed like the Randy Orton that everyone knew but inside his heart was beating a hundred miles per hour. Here he was standing next to the beautiful Diva Gail Kim and he didn't know how to speak with her because they had spent so long away from each other. Not to mention the incident last night.

"What happened to you? What has made you..." she stopped before she turned to him. "What has made you like this?" His smirk deepened and he stepped closer to her making Gail swallow nervously.

"Nothing's happened to me Gail. Plus I'm sure you know me better than most" Randy's smirk curved into a grin. He was unbelievable.

"I knew you when you were a different person. The kind and caring Randy Orton that I used to love. The one who put others over his career not the self-centred arrogant jerk I know today." Randy's smirk lightened a bit as he saw the tears fill up Gail's eyes. "I really hope that you and your stupid Legacy get what's coming to you."

"Gail." He started his voice a little softer and less harsh. It reminded her of the time when he was plainly known as Randy Orton, no Legend Killer and no Viper. These were the better times. "About what happened with Morrison-" The doors opened and both Randy and Gail stepped out of the lift.

"I told you to stay away from me, we're done... we're over for good. You understand?" She made her way to her room walking briskly in the opposite direction and Randy didn't dare take his eyes off of her. He imagined that he must have pushed her over the edge. That feeling of guilt swept over him one last time before Randy Orton was reasonably certain that he and Gail Kim were about to become involved with each other once again.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the end of chapter 2 :) Feel free to review :) Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	3. Alliance

**Hey guys finally got around to updating :) I have to thank my brother who wrote this chapter all by himself. I have a lot of exams at the moment so I don't have time to write fanfiction. But here is chapter three anyway.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>RandyCody Rhodes/Ted DiBiase Jnr/Sheamus:

Randy Orton sat backstage at Monday Night RAW his lips curled into a haughty smirk as he waited a little impatiently for Cody and Ted. What was taking them so long? They were probably picking on some other Superstar or Diva. "Hey Orton. Why are ya lookin' like that for?" Sheamus' thick Irish accent filled the surroundings. Randy tilted his head slightly before standing up to face him.

"Sheamus, what's a lobster head like you talking with a legend like me for?" Randy asked folding his arms across his chest, the overconfident smirk still written upon his face. He licked his lips before he spoke. "I really don't care for what you have to say Sheamus. I suggest you stay out of Legacy's way before you become our next target" he spoke coldly and aggressively. He didn't have time to deal with Sheamus now he had bigger and greater things to worry about. Not some random, who didn't have anything to offer... but maybe he did.

"The thing is Orton we share the same enemy" Sheamus started leaning on the wall and staring at Randy who sat himself back down on the storage crate. He didn't really want to listen to Sheamus' antics he was concerned with the Diva Gail Kim. She was plaguing his mind and he was still waiting for Ted and Cody to get back from god knows where. "You know, Triple H and the McMahons...I don't like 'em to much either." Randy flinched and stared intensely at Sheamus, nodding slightly as if giving him permission to continue. "I was wondering..." he stopped pausing in thought for a moment but the sound of footsteps caused them both to turn around.

"Cody, Ted, where have you two been?" Randy asked his icy blue eyes staring daggers into his colleagues. Cody shrugged and Ted mumbled something inaudible in reply. Eyeing the three Legacy members with extreme caution a couple of times more, Sheamus continued to propose a compromise.

"I was wondering..." he continued, "if you need help with anything I could always be of use to ya." Randy scoffed for a moment while the other two members of Legacy decided that maybe having Sheamus on their side wasn't such a bad idea after all. "If I side with you lads all you will have to do in return is not have me on your hit list."

"Fine it's a deal then" Randy replied his voice still cold. "But let me tell you this, if you do anything to screw us up, I'll end your career as quickly as I did Morrisons" his smirk returned to his face and both Ted and Cody wore haughty grins on their features. Sheamus wore a grin on his features also, happy he had one less thing to worry about. The Legacy began to walk off murmuring about something before Randy turned around his icy blue eyes serious staring right at Sheamus. "And if you see Gail tell her-" Sheamus interrupted him.

"To watch out, I'm not blind Orton, I can see what's happening here" Sheamus replied his grin shaping into a smirk. Randy gazed down at the floor for moment thinking about what Sheamus had just said. If Gail was going to keep acting the way she was maybe the Legacy would take action against her.

"Yeah...you do that but right now I have to talk things over with Ted and Cody" Randy replied in somewhat unconvincing tone. Sheamus and Legacy went their separate ways; however, the encounter with Sheamus could not shift his thoughts away from Gail Kim. She was obviously hurt from his actions last week. Nothing, however, made his feeling of guilt settle. Why was he even feeling this in the first place? He knew Legacy was his place, why was a Diva that was always forgotten plague his mind like a disease? Why did he always act completely the opposite to what he was feeling towards Gail? So many questions flooded his mind but he had no answers nor could her speak his mind to his colleagues, Ted and Cody. They couldn't see his soft side...who knows what they would think of him if they did. So he decided to keep to himself when they entered the Legacy locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>MelinaGail: **

The two brunette Divas sat in the locker room speaking about everything that had happened the past week. Melina was still worried about John but Gail tried to convince her that he would be mostly fine and that he would be back in a couple months. Most of the divas in the locker room weren't close friends and only cared about themselves and when they were going to have a shot at the title, Melina's title. "You know Mel, I'm glad we're still friends even though you're the better Diva championship wise" Gail admitted leaning her head against the wall.

"Yeah well I might have more championships but you're the history maker" Melina replied dumping the pink and silver belt on the chair next to her. Gail didn't really know what she meant by that but she continued to stay silent and think of something better to do while Melina got ready for her match against Alicia Fox. Gail Kim was apparently worth nothing this week, not even a match on Superstars. Why exactly was she here again? Gail believed she belonged on Smackdown she was being used well over there now she was lost in the shuffle of the cluttered RAW roster. "If I remember correctly" Melina squinted up at the light pretending to be in thought, "I think it was you who won the Women's Championship on your debut? Or was that another Gail Kim?" Melina stated a small smile finding its way to her face as she spoke. Gail opened her mouth to speak but Melina quickly spoke again, cutting her off. "And you were crowned..." she paused looking around to make sure no one was listening, with that she dropped her voice to a hushed whisper, "you were crowned the first TNA Knockout Champ making you the first woman ever to hold both the Women's title and the KO title."

"Why are you whispering?" Gail asked then she realised how stupid her question sounded. The answer was obvious. If you spoke about TNA in WWE that would probably get you in a lot of trouble. "Well... don't let me start on your achievements..." Gail retorted her hands folded in her lap and the small smile fading from her face. "I just don't know what to do with my life anymore..." Gail trailed off knowing it was a bit random of her saying that but Melina knew exactly why she felt this way. The answer was Randy Orton.

"Gail what's up?" Melina asked folding her arms. "Is it Legacy? Have they done something to you?" Melina knew Randy had something to do with this; didn't he always have something to do with the demise of others these days? With a small shake of her head Gail slumped back down on the arm chair she was sitting on. Why was Melina so damn good on picking up on her issues?

"I still love him Mel..." Gail closing her eyes for a brief moment. "Even if he is a jerk" Gail admitted. It was true she hated the Randy Orton that he now was but she was still in love with him because of who he once was. As tears filled up her eyes Melina moved closer to her being the comforting friend that she always was. "It's just..." Gail fell silent. It was everything from Randy Orton and the Legacy, to being "drafted" to Superstars and John hurt at the hands of the man she loved. Everything was just falling apart. "It's everything" she stood up slightly aggravated. "I mean John being hurt, the man I love being off the dial and the only thing I'm worth is about six minutes on Superstars...occasionally..." Gail brought a hand up to her forehead as Melina watched her concerned. "It's just ridiculous..." Gail shook her head placing both hands on her hips. Melina watched her friend just stand there staring angrily around the room and even at some of the other Divas. There was a long silence as stood there her hands on her hips and her gaze glued to the floor.

"Tell you what..." Melina replied standing up, cracking her wrists in order to get ready for her match with Alicia Fox, "if I survive my match with Alicia tonight, I'll go speak with Stephanie McMahon to get you a title match against me. How does that sound?" Melina asked slinging the title over her shoulder. Melina would really do that for her? She couldn't accept that...not after all her friend had done for her in the past.

"Mel-I-I can't do that..." Gail said with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"C'mon Gail I thinks it's about time you get off Superstars and get a little exposure don't you think?" Melina questioned trying to get Gail's mind off a couple things that were bothering her.

"Yeah I guess..." Gail replied half heartedly. "Anyway go kick some butt out there" she quickly said before hugging Melina. As Melina adjusted the Championship on her shoulder she dashed out of the room and out to the black curtain awaiting her match. Gail sat back down on her armchair and turned the TV back on to watch the Divas title bout.

* * *

><p><strong>Triple H Evan Bourne:**

Evan 'Air' Bourne walked briskly around a few of the corridors searching for his tag team partner for the night, Triple H. He heard voices arguing about something he couldn't quite hear exactly but they both sounded fairly mad. Quickly turning the corner Evan was surprised to see Triple H holding Sheamus against the wall, his teeth gritted in clear anger. "What seems to be the problem here?" Evan asked looking between the two.

"Nothin'..." Sheamus replied a small grin appearing upon his face as he shoved Triple H's arms away. Sheamus hurried down the corridor not even bothering to make eye contact with Triple H or Evan. As Evan watched Sheamus continue to walk down the corridor and then disappear he couldn't help but wonder why Triple H had confronted him.  
>"What was that about?" Evan asked shifting his attention back to Triple H who had started pacing back and forth. "Trips man... what's happened?" Evan said standing in front of him to stop him for pacing around, not only was it annoying Evan it was making him nervous as well.<p>

"Nothing. Honestly, he just said a few things about Vince and Shane that I didn't take too well" Triple H admitted as he slicked back his hair quickly. Evan gave a reluctant nod, not believing him fully but he decided to leave it for another time.

"So are you ready for our match against Legacy tonight?" Evan asked pressing his back against the cold concrete wall of the corridor. Triple H stared up at him, his facial expression even more serious and angry then before. Triple H had a eventful history with the Legacy recently, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to speak to him about them.

"Oh I'm ready..." he replied his voice low and husky. "Especially after what they did to Morrison last week, they're going to get what's coming to them" Triple H clenched his hands in a fist as Evan nodded for a second time.

"What they did to Morrison was uncalled for and what Randy is putting Gail through is just..." he realised what he was saying but decided to keep quiet. "But yeah that tag team tonight, I've been meaning to ask, which two members of Legacy are we up against?"

"Cody and Ted but Randy is going to be in their corner" Triple H was getting slightly agitated at the mention of the trio. Evan decided that it was best to leave the conversation at that, seeing that Triple H obviously got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"Ok then, I'll see you in an hour?" Evan asked as he started walking backwards towards his locker room. Triple H nodded in reply and started off down the hall. What was wrong with him? Apart from the obvious. He seemed to be fairly angry at him, the question was what was the problem? Evan shook that thought away. Triple H was probably eager to get his hands on Legacy after what they did to Shane and Vince. That was understandable; if Evan was in Triple H's position he'd definitely do the same. It was time for him to face the psychotic monsters that put his best friend John Morrison in hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Legacy:<br>**  
>Ted and Cody jumped up and down, in order to warm up for their in-ring action later on during the night. Randy just leaned on the wall consumed in his thoughts. Was he kidding himself? He didn't need Cody and Ted he knew exactly who he needed; he needed the girl of his dreams. He still had a major problem to deal with though and that was the McMahon's. Vince and Shane had both been taken out by the Legacy and they wanted revenge even more than the rest of the roster did. Ted's voice brought Randy out of his thoughts, his clustered mind swamping thoughts. "Randy are you ready?" Ted asked stretching and taping his wrists.<p>

"For what? Our match isn't for another hour?" he questioned frowning, what was Ted on about maybe this was what him and Cody were speaking about earlier. "Would one of you two like to fill me in?"

"Well we just thought we're we running out of people to pick on..." Cody trailed off.

"Meaning what? You can't just plan things without me approving them" Randy folding his arms his icy blue eyes flaring with anger.

"Look man, do you want Legacy to be remembered as the strongest stable ever? Or do you want them to be remembered as the group that got there asses kicked by the non-wrestlers the McMahons?" Ted asked a little angrily himself.

"Well obviously I want to make a huge impact in the WWE. What kind of question is that Ted?" Randy spat, he was starting to get quite agitated now. "I'm up for anything I don't care if we attack a Superstar, a Diva or even a cameraman...let's just do what we got together to do."

"Ok then..." Cody said cricking his neck from side to side, "let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Melina vs Alicia Fox (Divas Title Match):<strong>

Melina came out to a loud pop from the crowd, she waved back to them holding the title high above her head proud of her achievement and proud to be the Divas Champion. She did her well known split entrance into the ring only for Alicia to glare at her. The fiery red hair was enough for Melina to hurry up and get this match over with. The ringing of the bell signalled the start of the match. Melina and Alicia danced around the ring before locking up in the middle. Alicia threw Melina down to the mat but Melina got up almost immediately. Alicia bounced off the ropes and shoulder blocked Melina to the mat. Melina stood back up only for Alicia to bounce off the ropes and shoulder block Melina to the mat for a second time. When Alicia tried to shoulder block Melina for a third time, she evaded it by performing the matrix. Alicia's back was turned so Melina thought she could finally take control of the situation but Alicia could sense this and gave Melina and elbow smash to the mouth, sending Melina to the mat for a third time. As Alicia went for the cover, the infamous music of the Legacy played.

_"...It's A New Day (It's A New Day), It's A New Generation (Yes It's A New Generation)..."_

Alicia dashed out of the ring and leaned against the commentary table not taking her eyes off the Legacy as they slid into the ring and surrounded Melina. The crowd booed from every direction at the three men surrounding the Latina in the ring. Come on now, picking on Divas? This was becoming a little extreme. Alicia Fox backed herself up to the ramp and then out of sight, leaving Melina to fend for herself and understandably so. These three men were psychotic monsters. Melina realised her situation and there was nowhere for to run nor hide. Melina held her face from where Alicia had elbow smashed her. Randy held the mic up to his mouth which had curved into that cold and haughty smirk of his. "Melina..." he spoke into his mic making Melina flinch at the sound of her own name. Just the way he said it coursed fear throughout her body. "We just wanted to know how Morrison was going?" he asked knowing Melina would get all emotional over her boyfriend being put in hospital at the hands of the psychotic monsters in front of her.

"I don't think he will be getting in this ring again" Cody added as Melina got up to one knee and gave a quick glance to Cody. Randy laughed as the crowd started to boo the living hell out of him and his stable. As Melina stood up she stared at the three men who put John in hospital. She wanted to lash out at them but that, right now, wasn't such a good idea. In fact, when was it ever a good idea to be in ring with the Legacy? Randy grabbed Melina's forearm roughly. She didn't even bother to struggle, that wouldn't get her anywhere but Legacy were playing the right cards, they knew exactly what they were doing. The three members of Legacy smirked when they saw who they really wanted to target at the top of the ramp. Randy knew that if John, Melina or Evan ever were hurt or in trouble it would attract Gail Kim. That's exactly who was running down towards the ring towards Legacy and Melina. Things were about to get ugly.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 3 :) Feel free to review and thanks for reading :) <strong>


	4. Encounter

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers for reading/reviewing the last few chapters :) Anyway I felt like updating so here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Concern filled her eyes as she saw Randy's cold smirk. What was wrong with him? He couldn't go after Melina now, was he crazy? Gail stopped a couple of metres away from the ring, her eyes darting between Melina and Randy continuously. "Gail how nice of you to join the party" Randy spoke coldly into the mic as Gail jumped up onto the apron. Gail bit down on her bottom lip, creasing her brows together in clear concern and her eyes were starting to glint slightly because of the amount of tears in them.<p>

"I suggest you stay that far away Gail, you don't want anything to happen to Melina do you?" Ted asked tilting his head slightly indicating Melina. Gail's eyes shifted to Melina then back to Ted who was smirking so arrogantly Gail wanted to slap the taste out of his mouth herself. Her gaze fell upon Randy who had lowered his mic and his smirk had lightened up a bit. His icy blue eyes locking with Gail's stare for moment.

"Randy...please" she spoke loud enough for him to hear over the WWE Universe. Randy eyed her for a moment before the cold and arrogant smirk returned to his face as he came face to face with Gail. With a swift movement he lifted her chin slightly, staring into her teary eyes. The feeling of guilt swept over him but he shook it off, he needed to look dominating in front of his stable and the WWE Universe.

"Gail..." his voice was low and hushed. "You're pathetic. Look at you coming out here with the tears flowing down your cheeks. Do you really think I care what happens to you or your friend?" He smirked at her as Gail stepped into the ring and stared at him for a good long moment. Picking up the mic he had dumped made Gail watch him even more cautiously than before. "Gail...you think that a Diva like-" she snatched the mic away from him, her emotions taking control now. Melina shot her an alarmed look when the expression on Randy's face changed dramatically. He wore a haughty grin now as Ted and Cody stared at him wondering what he was going to do next. As tears started to flow rapidly from the Diva's eyes, Randy turned his gaze back to her. Bringing the mic up in order for her voice to be heard made Gail slightly anxious. If no one would stand up to Legacy, she would, this had gone to far now.

"Randy..." she started, "what's happened to you?" she questioned him. "What have Mel and I done to you to deserve this?" Randy was still wearing that overconfident smirk of his. Couldn't he stop that... it was so annoying right now. "Legacy has changed you, there's nothing left of the man I fell in love with." Randy laughed a little as Ted and Cody watched him. He made an advance towards Gail but she stood her ground even when he gently grabbed the mic out of her trembling hands.

"What's happened to me?" Randy questioned raising both his eyebrows at her. "Legacy hasn't changed me Gail..." he paused as he smirked around at the booing crowd. "I changed myself..." he turned to Melina who was staring him up and down with a disgusted look on her face. "There's a reason there's nothing left of the man you love, do you know what that reason is Gail?" She stared into his icy blue eyes that had once mesmerised her and shook her head making his smirk grow wider. "I chose not to love you. Why would I, the Legend Killer, WWE's Appex Predator date a nobody like you?" he paused watching Gail closely as she dropped her gaze to the mat. "When was the last time you won a title?" he smirked as the crowd booed him and Melina was yelling something at him too. As the booing died down Ted picked up a mic of his own while Cody was holding onto Melina's arm.

"Randy..." Ted started a smirk evident on his face as well. "I know you're WWE's Appex Predator and you hate being corrected but when was the last time Gail was on TV? Was it last week?" he squinted up in thought then shook his head. "No, No...last month?" he shook his head. "Something around 3 months ago that sounds about right, don't you think?" Randy shrugged not knowing. He adjusted his tag team title on his shoulder before he came face to face with her again. "And to think that Randy dated you... he doesn't love you, he used you. You are pathetic. The last thing Orton over there needs is a distraction..." he paused before getting in Gail's face, "an afterthought, a nobody like you." Gail felt that she was about to sit there a sob in front of everyone but she wasn't going to give the Legacy the satisfaction. How dare they bring her WWE career into this, no one knew how badly Gail was being treated here. With that she lashed out at Ted, she didn't care anymore nor did she think of the consequences. Randy pulled her off Ted meanwhile Cody had gone to help Ted to his feet. This was enough. Randy and his stupid goons were going to get it now. Randy was dragging her to the other side of the ring but when he finally let go of her, Gail brought a hard slap across his face. He pressed a hand against his pink cheek for a moment before pushing Gail into the corner and holding her there. As reality struck her she realised what she had just done. The exact opposite of what Evan and Melina had told her. She had attacked the Legacy and that meant that things were only going to get worse.

Tears continued to stream down Gail's face as she stared into Randy's icy blue eyes. Melina had narrowly escaped and was on one knee outside the ring watching, horrified of what the Legacy was going to do to her best friend. "Get her Orton!" Ted yelled as he held his face. Randy kept staring at Gail who looked terrified. Who was this man cornering her? It most certaintly wasn't the man she fell in love with. He lifted her chin up to make sure Gail was looking at him but before he could say anything, Gail did.

"I loved you..." she muttered as the feeling of guilt swept over Randy once again. He rubbed the back of his neck as he knew what he was doing was wrong. Gail slowly shook her head before gently grabbing Randy's hand only for him to shove it away. He couldn't show any signs of affection to his colleagues or the WWE universe, he needed Legacy. It was bound to make his career flourish but could he actually go through his career without Gail? This was the question that repeated itself in his mind as her tear-stained face stared up at him.

"What are you waiting for?" Cody asked him furiously. Randy wasn't going to let Gail off the hook was he? She attacked Ted and slapped their leader. As Ted and Cody watched in awe at the sight in front of them Randy took a couple of steps back allowing Gail to slide out of the ring. Randy slouched into the corner knowing he had feelings for the Diva, it was almost obvious now. Backing towards the ramp and Melina, Gail watched Legacy with tear filled eyes, emotion just over coming her now. The man of her dreams was unstable in everyway possible. She brought a hand up to her mouth as she helped Melina to her feet who in return wrapped an arm around her in comfort. Gail stood there staring at the stable arguing amongst each other but Gail pointed a finger at them before speaking.

"Randy you're crazy!" she yelled at him walking towards the ring again. Melina grabbed her friends forearm preventing her from going any further. "You're crazy!" Melina convinced Gail to make her way backstage. "I did love you! You're the one who messed this up!" Gail sobbed out towards Randy who pursed his lips tightly together as he stared at the distressed Diva in front of him. _"_You're the one who left me!" It was true he was the one who left her and why? All because of this stupid Legacy. He needed to make up his mind now before things got blown out of proportion more. The well known music of Triple H filled the arena and cheers erupted when Evan Bourne and Triple H walked onto the ramp, checking on Melina and Gail as they did so. Randy stared at the two Superstars coming towards them. The tag team match was about to get started but as both Evan and Triple H slid into the ring Randy decided to leave his teams corner.

"What are you doing?" Ted questioned leaning on the ropes, yelling at Randy as he made his way up the ramp. "Get back here!" Randy stopped half way up the ramp, his eyes ablaze with anger definite in them. "What are you doing?" Rubbing the back of his neck, he ignored the fact that Triple H and Evan were in the ring with his stable. "You still love her! Make a choice Randy!" He cast his gaze away, turning his back as he made his way up the ramp, bringing a hand up to his mouth while Cody and Ted were watching him ferociously. He reached the top of the ramp and turned around to view the tag team match that had started in the ring. He turned his back once again on his stable not caring who won the tag team bout. The question that was plaguing his mind was Gail or Legacy?

* * *

><p>Melina stared in the eyes of her best friend, her chest tightening at the sight of Gail who just seemed traumatised by her experience in the ring tonight. Gail found herself not being able to breathe properly as they just stared at each other. Melina in concern and Gail in complete distress. Gail looked at Melina and bit down on her bottom lip as Melina didn't say anything, just watching as Melina stared at her in concern. "I know I did something stupid..." Gail sniffled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know why I did it..." Gail choked out burying her tear-stained face in her hands. There was a short silence before Gail spoke again. "I just want to wrestle and I'm never going to get a chance... I'm going to be a stupid nobody for the rest of my life." Melina grabbed Gail in a tight hug, not wanting to let her best friend go as she felt sorry for Gail. "I...just want to do something with my life..." Gail choked out as she felt the warm tears escape her eyes once again. Wrapping her arms around Melina in return slowly, she buried her face in the crook of her best friends shoulder.<p>

"Gail..." Melina started her eyes serious and filled with concern, "you need to calm down...Legacy has gotten into you're head. You're a perfectly great Diva..." Melina offered her words of comfort. There was another short silence before Melina made up her mind on whether to ask Gail her question or not. "What happened? Between you and Randy I mean..." The question made Gail cry harder as she crumpled to the floor , her knees giving way from under her as the question echoed in her mind. "Gail I didn't mean to..." Melina crouched down next to her watching Gail bury her head in her hands as she silently cried as Melina watched in complete concern and sorrow. Gail felt her best friend sit down beside her and wrap her arms around her. "Gail...I'm sorry..."

"He...never was around for me...Even when he was in a motorcycle accident he only cared about himself and his stupid Legacy. He claimed that he didn't love me anymore... that Legacy was important..." Gail finally made eye contact with Melina, "... and I...was nothing to him anymore..." Melina hugged her tighter as Gail continued to cry into the crook of Melina's shoulder. The way Randy had treated her the last couple of weeks were unforgivable. What had happened to him these past few weeks? The Legacy was not at fault for Randy's actions. He was at fault for his own actions. On the plus side she had a kind and caring friend, Melina who was even willing to let Gail have a shot at her Divas title. Melina's phone rang interupting Gail's thoughts. "Who is it?" she asked with a slight sniffle. Melina looked up from her phone at Gail's tear-stained face before replying.

"It's John..." she mumbled her facial expression turning sad as she remembered what the Legacy had done to him. "I don't think I should pick up..." Melina said focusing back on her still ringing phone. Gail pursed her lips together as she eyed Melina for a quick second.

"Mel...I'll be ok. You love John...talk to him" Gail spoke softly. Melina answered her phone just in time, however, she kept her eyes on Gail. John's concern filled voice caused Melina to feel an anxious knot in her stomach.

"John...we're fine" Melina tried to convince him but his tone was still worried from what Gail could hear. "No they didn't..." Melina replied to John's distressed tone. Melina turned her attention back to Gail. It must have been because John asked about her, or so Gail thought. "Yeah Gail's fine..." Melina glanced quickly back at Gail, "...mostly." She could hear the quick speech on the other side of the phone. "Yeah Evan and Trips won...anyway, I'll meet you at the hotel ok?" He mumbled something in reply, even Melina couldn't quite catch what he said. "I love you..." she shoved her phone in her pocket.

"Gail!" a familiar voice called making both Divas turn their heads towards Evan Bourne who had just won the tag team bout against Legacy. He crouched down in front of her, wrapping her in a warm, protective embrace as Triple H and Melina were talking about something that seemed so very distant. "Are you ok?" he asked as Gail buried her head into his chest. The beating of his heart was rapid probably from the match he had just gone through but Gail couldn't help but listen to it. Evan realised that this probably was not the best time to ask Gail if she was ok or not. In his eyes, she clearly wasn't ok thanks to Randy Orton and his Legacy. Speaking of the devil, he appeared almost out of thin air, his face somewhat filled with slight emotion, something you rarely see in the man. As Melina and Triple H had gotten into a heated conversation of what Gail thought must have been about the Legacy and what the McMahons were going to do about them, she heard a deep voice that she knew very well. A voice that she used to love listening to, the voice that use to tell her how much he loved her. Randy Orton's voice.

"Is she ok?" Randy asked his voice the same as Gail remembered it. Evan stood up making sure that Randy wouldn't come any closer. The guy was a psycho, Evan wasn't going to let him anywhere near Gail not after what had happened tonight in that ring.

"Yeah she's fine considering..." Evan replied in a heated tone. He really had the audacity to speak to anyone on the WWE roster right now? He had attacked the McMahons, John and now he was after two Divas? How pathetic. How utterly pathetic. "Look I suggest you get back to the hotel before I unleash a can of ass whoopin'" Evan replied his eyes ablaze with anger. With a slight nod of his head Randy spoke.

"I just..." Evan raised his eyebrows at him, "I just wanted to know that she was ok after what happened...after what I-the Legacy did..." Randy stuttered while he rubbed the back of his neck. All he wanted to do was take out his anger or something right now. Looking dominating in front of his stable and the WWE Universe...really? Turns out he failed to do that and in the meanwhile he lost Gail too. Great job. His thoughts full of regret, full of guilt that he had treated the woman that loved him so much so horribly. That's exactly what he was...horrible. A horrible, self-centred jerk who only cared about his stupid WWE career...something that he was bound to regret now. "Look I just-" Evan cut him off; he didn't want to know nor did he care what Randy had to say about his unbelievable actions.

"Just leave I mean it Orton" Evan spat with such authority that even Randy was surprised at his change of tone. "I mean it, stay away from Gail or you may not have a job next week." Evan making threats? That was a first. As Randy's icy blue eyes caught a glimpse of Gail behind Evan, he gave a small nod before he turned his back, much like he did to Legacy, and made his way down the corridor not before turning his head to catch one last glimpse of Gail as Evan kneeled down next to her again. He watched intently as Evan wrapped his arms around a distressed Gail Kim, letting his chin rest on top of her dark brown hair, comforting her as she sobbed into his chest. A new feeling swept over Randy during that instant, that feeling of guilt was thrown out the window so to speak. He watched the two, a hurt expression on his face, yet no one saw this. Something about Evan annoyed him during that moment. Was it the fact that he had beaten Ted and Cody in a tag team match? Or was it the fact that he had Gail Kim in his arms? Randy knew the answer. This wasn't about the Legacy's loss, this was about his jealousy of Evan. Seeing Gail with him made his heart ache and it made him long for her to be back in his arms. What was he stupid? That would never happen not after everything that had happened. Maybe it would? He hoped that it would but in the back of his mind he knew that there was no chance...no chance whatsoever. He was stuck in between his legacy and Gail Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 4. Thanks for reading and feel free to review :) <strong>


	5. Threats

**Hey peeps. Finally got around to updating this story. Sorry it took so long I was on holidays. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>The lobby was full of people and the buzz from all the chatter filled the room with sound. Gail walked through the automatic doors after she had received a lift from Melina. She stared down at the marble floor fidgeting, thinking of how her life had been turned into a mess. Gail looked at her watch, and sat down on an armchair. What was taking Mel so long? Gail was obviously slightly paranoid after what Legacy had done tonight.<p>

"Hey Gail how you going?" Cody asked a smirk painted upon his face. It just had to be them didn't it...well not all of them only Ted and Cody.

"Stay away from me!" Gail snapped back aggressively.

"What are you going to do?" Ted placed both his hands on the arm rests. "You think you can attack me and get away with it?" he smiled evilly. Ted was trying to get her fired up, couldn't he amuse himself another way? "C'mon Gail. Do you even know what we could do?" Gail gulped as she stared into Ted's anger filled eyes. What was she thinking earlier tonight? She attacked the Legacy...the Legacy! She wasn't going to let herself cry in front of them again even if she did feel like doing so.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but quite frankly you are so lowly, you have to go after a _Diva_" she emphasised the last word. Ted looked her up and down before speaking again.

"You're not any Diva Gail. You're Randy's ex-girlfriend...and it's a tad obvious that you two still like each other" he smirked staring at Gail whose gaze had drifted to her lap.

"And there's no chance that we'll let Randy talk to you ever again, do you understand?" Cody asked his smirk deepening making Gail cringe slightly. Were they being serious? Who were they to tell her what to do? "And if you do, you may have to pay the consequences..."

"Excuse me?" Gail answered in disbelief. "Who do you think you are?" Both Ted and Cody scoffed at the Diva sitting in front of them. She really was a spitfire wasn't she?

"Gail, who do you think you are, attacking the most dominant stable in the WWE after all you are a Diva" Ted smiled haughtily. Gail didn't want to listen to this. These two psychotic monsters were after her couldn't they go after the McMahons or a Superstar, why her? "I suggest you play your cards right Gail and I would first start by keeping your distance from Randy. Then I suggest you stop using Vickie's catchphrase and after that I suggest you find a new job" Ted said his face inches away from Gail's. She rolled her eyes as Ted stared into them his smirk still written upon his features. "We'll catch you later Gail..." Ted said standing up, whispering something to Cody, something Gail didn't quite catch and they made their way across the foyer and into the elevator. That was just strange and somewhat scary. Those two were going to get it even they were after the Diva. Hadn't they taken this to far? The whole WWE roster including the McMahons had fallen victim to these three all because of what? What was the point of the Legacy anyway? All they do is attack and bully people...some powerful and dominating stable.

"Gail?" Paul (Triple H) waved his hand in front of her snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you ok?" Gail rolled her eyes and buried her face in her hands. "What did those two goons have to say?" Gail just ignored him all she wanted was to be alone. "Are they giving you trouble? Cos if they are, I will crush them next Monday." A small smile found it's way to Gail's face as Triple H spoke. "Is there anything I can do for you? You see I can talk to Steph about it?" Gail thought about his words carefully for a moment.

"Paul...I don't know if Melina has done this already but she said she was going to talk to Stephanie about giving me a shot at her Divas title." Triple H gave a small nod indicating for Gail to keep speaking. "Yeah and is there something you can do about Legacy? They threatened me today..."

"They did what?" Triple H asked in complete disgust, "they threatened you?" What was this bloody bush week? Obviously. "Well, Vince is coming out of hospital soon but I will talk to Steph about it. They can't go after my family and then John and you. They'll get what's coming to them" he reassured making Gail nod in reply. "In the meanwhile, I suggest you hang around John, Evan and Melina so the Legacy don't target you as much. I, on the other hand will talk to Steph about the Divas Title bout between you and Melina. I can't make any promises though..."

"That's fine, I just want to wrestle. Thanks so much Paul" she stood up giving him a small hug. She felt slightly dizzy as she backed off. What was wrong with her?

"That's what I like about you. You want to wrestle. And call me Hunter."

"Ok then...Hunter, nice talking with you" Gail replied a small smile still written on her face even though this dizzyness had almost overcome her. With that Hunter said his goodbyes and walked through the automatic doors. She turned around deciding to go to the small cafe in the lobby to clear thoughts and maybe drink something to keep her head from spinning. She kept her eyes to the floor not wanting anyone to notice her darting across the foyer. The next thing she noticed...or more accuratley felt the cold, hard marble beneath her. She rubbed her arm from where the person had bumped her over. As she looked up at the man in front of her, she realised who it was. He had spilt coffee all over his white shirt, staining it pretty badly. He being Randy Orton. Just her luck.

"Gail are you ok?" Randy asked crouching down beside her and handing her the duffel bag that had sprawled off her shoulder and onto the floor. "Sorry I didn't see where I was going..." Gail had a hurt expression on her face and she continued to fidget as Randy watched her. Not to mention she still felt sick. "Gail..." he helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry...for everything."

"You're sorry?" Gail replied raising her eyebrows. "Well Randy sorry isn't going to cut it. What you're doing with Le-" Randy interrupted her is face almost hurt something Gail hadn't seen in him before. What was this about? He didn't seem fine.

"Gail this is going to be hard to say..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "You need to move on and I understand that..." Gail stared at him confused, what on earth was he talking about? "What I'm trying to say is even if you love someone else I will-" Gail interrupted him making him sigh almost in relief.

"Look, I have somewhere to be and right now I don't really want to talk to you because Ted and Cody already sent your little message" Gail spoke aggressivley towards the man who she use to love. "This is the last time we can talk because I can't be on Legacy's radar any longer." Tears started to prickle at her eyes again and Randy watched her not knowing what she was on about either but she looked more pale than usual. "You tell Ted and Cody _my_ message. Tell them to grow up and pick on someone their own size. You can now get out of my way and go buy yourself a new shirt. Good day to you." With that Gail left the lobby and made her own way to the elevators and out of Randy's sight. What were Ted and Cody up to now? They had confronted Gail without him knowing? They really think that they have authority over him? He was their leader and he was going to put Legacy on the same page again, the question was how?

* * *

><p>Bursting through the hotel room door in complete anger was the first thing Randy Orton did after his small encounter with the Diva Gail Kim. His colleagues Ted and Cody jumped at the sight of him. He was completely livid and his icy blue eyes were filled with anger. They really think they could challenge his authority? He was their leader and they had the audacity to go and confront Gail, the person he loved the most, without his permission. "What did you say to her?" Randy questioned furiously. Ted and Cody exchanged looks not wanting to speak to him. "Well?"<p>

"We told her we would come after her for what she did to us earlier tonight" Ted replied sipping on his lemonade. Randy rolled his eyes and let out and frustrated groan. They were so going to get it now.

"She's a Diva why would we go after her?" Randy replied folding his arms across his chest. "Why would you" he pointed at the two of them, "disobey me? What were you two thinking going after Gail without my permission?"

"We thought you'd be embarassed after what happened tonight. You know Gail attacked Ted, slapped you and Triple H and Evan beat us because you weren't in our corner!" Cody yelled back at him.

"I didn't want to be in you're corner, we shouldn't be picking on Divas" Randy replied stepping an inch closer to Ted and Cody.

"You mean Diva..." Ted mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Randy asked in complete anger. Ted still had the audacity to speak back? What a jerk!

"I think you heard him quite well, he said _Diva _!" Cody exclaimed. "We know you and Gail used to be together and that's what's wrong with you. You still love her."

"I do not, she's just a nobody that's all..." Randy sat himself down on the couch as he brought a hand up to his mouth. He knew it. He did still love her but he couldn't vocalise that, he just couldn't. "Look... what is it going to take to be put on the same page again?"

"We probably should have waited for orders" Cody admitted. "But you have to put your feelings aside because she humilated us in front of the world."

"Exactly. We are the Legacy Orton and I'm pretty sure that's what the three of us want to do. Leave behind a legacy" Ted replied taking another sip of lemonade. Randy looked between his two colleagues wondering what to do. For now he would have to chose Legacy over Gail even though he wasn't comfortable with his choice. "So what's it going to be?"Randy's icy blue eyes darted around the room before he made his decision.

"I say Evan doesn't stand a chance" Randy lips curled into a small smirk.

"That's what I like to hear" Ted patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>As Gail walked through the corridor she stopped at the room before hers and knocked on the door. She was hoping that maybe Melina and John were back from the hospital by now. The door flung open startling her. "Gail what are you doing here?" John asked surprised but happy that his best friend was here. "C'mon in..." he stepped aside. Gail realised that his arm was in a sling and that aggravated her more than anything. How could Randy be sorry after he put a friend of his in the hospital? He had caused so much havoc in the WWE recently that everyone was sick and tired of him and his Legacy.<p>

"How's your arm John?" Gail eyed it with complete anger. John shrugged even though Gail gaze had dropped to the floor.

"It hurts a bit but other than that I'm fine" John reassured realising that something was wrong with Gail almost immediatley. "Gail, don't mind me asking but what's wrong?" Melina had just come back from the cafe with some cookies and cream when she realised that Gail was standing in the door way.

"Gail!" Melina exclaimed surprised but when Gail turned to face her her tone changed. "What's wrong?"

"Can everyone stop asking me what's wrong? I think it's pretty damn obvious!" she snapped back at them. John and Melina shared concerned looks. "I was confronted by Ted and Cody in the lobby, they're after me. Apparently I'm splitting them up and that I'm not just a Diva. I'm Randy's..." she trailed off as she felt sort of light headed as if she was going faint. "I need to sit down..." Gail closed her eyes tightly before Melina placed the cookie's and cream down on the table.

"I'll go and get some water then" John replied as Melina helped Gail to the couch. Melina watched Gail in complete concern something was wrong with her, something really bad.

"They're after me Mel...for what I did" Gail managed to speak. She didn't know what to do. Legacy was on her trail and she was putting her friends in danger by being around them. What was she going to do? Melina's concerned voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Gail...you're going to be ok" Melina placed a hand on her shoulder as Gail bit hard on her lower lip. "I think you should talk to Trips about it maybe he could do something, I mean they are obviously targeting you."

"But Mel, they want to see me suffer, they're going to go through all my friends until there's just me, don't you get it?" Gail was so paranoid it was unbelievable. She closed her eyes as the room started spinning. "I already spoke with Hunter and he said he would speak with Stephanie but" she buried her face in her hands. "I just don't know what to do." Melina watched her best friend as she became an emotional wreck in front of her. All she wanted to do was help but how? How could anyone help in this situation?

"Maybe you can speak to Randy about it?" Melina suggested.

"No!" Gail almost yelled. There was no chance in blue hell that was happening. "I-I can't...or else Legacy will come after me" Gail stated as she felt slightly faint again. "I feel so sick too..." Gail pinched the bridge of her nose briefly before making eye contact with Melina and John who had handed her a glass of water.

"Gail just calm down. You have you're friends we will protect you ok?" Melina reassured as Gail gingerly stood up, walked to the window and stared out of it. John and Melina exchanged looks of worry as Gail just stared down to the street below, people and cars were still out and about considering how late it was. She heard Melina and John murmuring something behind her but her head was giving her trouble not to mention her back was a bit sore too. Maybe lying down would help her feel better. She took a sip of her water closing her eyes before she accidentally dropped the glass shattering it into oblivion.

"Gail" John got up concerned for her. She stumbled back onto the table placing a hand on her forehead. "You feeling ok?" Gail shut her eyes tight. Melina and John we talking to each other now and Gail felt so dizzy she couldn't even see in front of her. "Gail?" John helped her back to the couch. Her vision was going all blurry and god knows why. Melina seemed to be dialling a number on her phone while John was kneeling next to her. Momentarily she saw Melina hanged up the phone and then said something to John that Gail couldn't quite catch. "Gail...can you hear me?" John's voice was muffled and distant. In fact everything was distant and muffled and with that everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 5. Thanks for reading and feel free to review. :)<strong>


	6. Heartbroken

Gail could hear murmuring amongst people but she still did not dare open her eyes. She felt a little groggy. She did not know where she was and little did she care about where she was either. All she could feel was a sharp pain in her back and slightly lightheaded. She closed her eyes tighter as she felt a small prick in her left hand. Ow! That hurt, what on earth was pricking her? She had lost the only man she had ever loved all because he chose his career over her. What a jerk! What a complete jerk! Then he had the audacity to apologise to her? Really? Her left hand was starting to throb now and she could hear Melina yelling at an unfamilar voice. What was going on? Where was she? Gail had so many questions but she didn't want to open her eyes, Legacy could be in the room and that's the last thing she needed right now. "Gail..." she heard a voice whisper from beside her. That was definantley Melina's voice, she knew that. But she couldn't face her now, she would look like an idiot for passing out like she did. "Gail, open your eyes hun, you're at the hospital" Melina whispered from beside her again. Gail opened her eyes slowly to meet with the face of a faint smiling Melina not to mention John, Triple H and even Evan were there too. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before bringing her right hand to her forehead.

"What happened?" Gail asked a little groggily. She was so out of it and she was hooked up to something but she didn't know what. "What am I hooked up to?"

"You passed out in our hotel room" John explained sitting on a chair next to her. "You said you felt dizzy and that you had a sore back then Melina got all worried and called 911" John smiled down at her while she looked up.

"But what's wrong with me? Why did I faint and why is my back hurting like hell?" Gail questioned squinting slightly from the pain.

"Well according to the doctor he said you may have taken a bump in the ring and he took a look to make sure you're back was ok" Triple H explained as Melina had a realisation. "They say your back pain has come from a bad bump in ring and the dizzyness was from the amount of pain you were in" Triple H watched Gail's synical expression.

"I haven't been in ring for about a month. Are you telling me I got this from wrestling? I highly doubt that" Gail replied annoyed. "So why am I hooked up to this thing?" Gail replied raising her left hand up indicating the device in her hand.

"That's to pump fluid into your body so you don't get dizzy and the other one if for pain killers" Evan said running a hand through his dark hair. "And..." he looked to Triple H, Melina and John for approval, they all nodded. "And apparently when Randy Orton whipped you into the turn buckle yesterday you hurt your back." There was a short silence before Gail looked around at the four of them. So Randy Orton and his Legacy had injured her now. Great just great, how long was she going to be out for?

"So how long?" they all stared at her. "How long am I out for?" Evan looked towards the others. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

"About a month" John replied making Gail turn his attention back towards him. She pursed her lips together, angry.

"A month?" Gail replied, "are you serious? What do you expect me to do for a month? Sit in a bed and watch WWE on my TV? I can still walk you know" Gail replied sitting upright, wincing slightly as she did so.

"Look, Miss Kim" Triple H started before Gail shot him a glare, "Gail, you have to stay here for two days, til Thursday, and then you can travel around with the RAW roster again" Triple H explained. Gail rolled her eyes, the Legacy were going to get it now, they were screwing with her career now. "When you come back you are scheduled to have a match with Melina that Steph says is going to turn into a storyline" Triple H said with a grin.

"Really? But we're both faces" Melina replied in shock,"wait you're not planning on turning anyone heel are you?"

"No, we're not. A lot of people have been wanting this for quite some time now, so we are going to have it. Melina vs Gail Kim culminating at Summer Slam."

"At Summer Slam?" Gail asked surprised. Was she even hearing correctly? She wasn't going to be an afterthought anymore, this was fantastic!

"Yes Summer Slam Gail" John replied with a grin, his girl friend and his best friend were about to go at it, how exciting.

"Now I better leave you to rest Gail cos I have to have a meeting in Stamford on Friday, see you all on Monday night" he stated before he left the room. Gail must have been high on the painkillers. She, the forgotten one, was going to Summer Slam.

"Congratulations Gail" Evan bent down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. What was that about? "I'm so happy for you and Mel, you're going to be great."

"Thanks Evan" Melina replied with a glint of happiness in her eyes. "I can't wait! It's in August and it's June now, so exciting!" Melina started jumping up and down.

"Mel, chill your beans" John said calming her down. Chill your beans? That was the best he could come up with? Really John? "Ok fine that was stupid, you want to go out for coffee?" This surprised Melina but she couldn't leave Gail's side, they were like sisters. She shot a throwaway glance at Gail, not sure if she she should stay with Gail or go with John.

"You can go" Gail nodded her approval even though her left hand was throbbing because of two needles in them. One for fluids and the other one for pain killers. At least she wasn't feeling dizzy anymore, that was a plus.

"Don't worry she has me...to look after her, you guys go partay!" Evan did some random dance move.

"Fine but if she has a scratch on her..." Melina paused for a moment. "Yeah I have nothing let's go John...See you guys" Melina said cheerily before leaving the room her hand interwined with John's hand.

* * *

><p>Melina sighed as she watched John get comfortable in his chair while they patiently waited for their orders. "Babe what's wrong?" John asked picking up almost immediatley something was wrong.<p>

"I'm just thinking that's all..." she mumbled spinning the fork on the table so she could seem like she was doing something. John leaned in stopping the spinning fork forcing Melina to look up at him.

"Babe, what are you thinking about?" John asked placing a hand on top of hers. Melina closed her eyes as another long, loud sigh escaped her lips, before she looked into John's hazel eyes.

"I'm worried about Gail. I don't want her to end up the way you did baby. I can't go through that again" Melina replied while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know she moved from WWE to TNA to WWE again I can't imagine all the stress she's going through and now she's got Randy to deal with..." John shook his head. "What?"

"Just thinking of the days when Randy and I used to be friends, now look at the guy completely different and self abosorbed. When I get back in that ring I'm going to kick some Legacy booty" John replied reclining back on his chair. "But Mel let's escape the world of Legacy for the moment. I decided, for no particular reason to get you this..." he bent down under his chair and picked up a red rose. "This is for you." Melina took the rose, unable to help a grin from forming on her face as she looked at the beauty of it.

"Aw, John you didn't have to do that" Melina said sniffing the rose. "It's beautiful..."

"Like you" he replied letting both his arms rest on the table as he leaned in towards her.

"I love you" she replied leaning in a giving him a quick peck on the lips. She pulled away smiling only to find John grinning right back at her.

"I love you too" John retorted staring into her hazel eyes. "Have I told you that you're an amazing person and Diva, you're stunning and you are definantly going to kick Gail's butt?"Melina scrunched up her nose, going to protest.

"Hey!" Melina hissed. "Don't talk about Gail like that. She could probably kick your butt..." she mumbled the last bit.

"What did you just say?" John asked in a teasing manner. He perfectly knew what she said, he just wanted to be a tease. "I didn't catch the last part" he said with a smile. The Paparazzi Princess looked up at the Shaman of Sexy laughing at him and his joking around.

"Johnny, you heard what I said. I said Gail could kick your butt" Melina replied with a grin making John smirk slightly.

"Ha! I would like to see her try...but then again" he squinted up in thought, "she gave a good ass whooping to Legacy the other night, a whooping they deserved too" John admitted.

"I'm the one defending my Divas title against her remember? So wish me luck ok?" Melina said with a smile. John shook his head grinning as he did so.

"Ok I'll wish you luck" John nodded, staring at her hazel eyes with a smile.

"Thank you" Melina replied, "it's good to know you're on my side."

"I will always be on your side, you should know that by now babe" Melina grinned at John. He always knew how to make someone feel better. How did he manage that? He could turn a sad day into a relatively good day.

"John-" Melina started but before she could say anything else John leaned in and kissed her passionatley. It lasted for a few seconds before Melina and John pulled away from each other. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments seeing one thing in them. Love for one another. "I love you..."

"I love you too Mel."

* * *

><p>"Gail this might sound stupid but I ... I was worried about you. I am worried about you" Evan stated. How could he tell her how much he loved her? She still loved Randy no matter how much of a jerk he was being. "You don't know how mad the Legacy has made me. They are so pathetic and you're not an afterthought, you are an established wrestler, with loyal fans, how dare they criticise you!" Evan exclaimed his eyes filled with anger. "Why are they attacking you? You above all people."<p>

"Evan" Gail started not knowing what to say, "I was just out for a little bit that's all." She smiled up at him but that smile faded when she saw Evan pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What happens if it was worse, I mean what happens if they continue to target you. Gail don't you understand I don't want anything to happen to you." Gail stared at him her smile fading as she pursed her lips tightly together.

"Evan it wasn't that bad. They won't continue to target me" she lied about the last bit and Evan obviously seemed to pick up on that. She couldn't lie to him, she just couldn't. If anything happened to her Evan wouldn't forgive himself and vice versa. After a short pause Gail tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gathered herself to speak. "Ted and...and Cody they confonted me" she paused as Evan clenched his fist. "They confronted me in the lobby and they threatened me. They said that if..." she paused again closing her eyes. "If I ever speak to Randy again, I'll pay the consequences and that they'll get me back for what I did to them."

"I won't let them hurt you Gail, they'll have to go through me if that want to play their mind games with you" Evan replied taking her hand in his, his facial expression serious as he held onto Gail's hand as if he was making her a promise.

"Evan...I-" she stopped herself. "I can't ask you to do that, I can't" she replied as her eyes started to become teary and her gaze dropping to their interwined hands. Evan looked her in the eyes, knowing that something was wrong. "I can't watch you get hurt because of what I did." Gail lay back down wincing slightly and quickly breaking away from Evan. "Don't worry about me..." Evan folded his arms across his chest staring at Gail as she rolled over turning her back towards him.

"Don't worry?" Evan questioned becoming overprotective. "Do you really expect me not to worry when you end up in this condition?"Gail turned back towards him hurt definite in his eyes.

"Evan, I rather take what I get from Legacy than to see another friend of mine in a hospital bed" Gail almost snapped back at him. "You have you're whole career ahead of you. I'm a Diva, a forgotten Diva at that..." Evan took her her hands in his again.

"Gail to be honest you're talented and you're about to show that when you battle it out with Melina. Your fans believe in you. You're friends believe in you. I believe in you. Now it's your turn to believe in yourself" he smiled at her. Gail felt upset she used to be one of the top female wrestlers, she used to be a history maker, now she was just an afterthought. Vince was going to be out of hospital soon and he could change anything when he got back.

"Evan...I can't beat Melina when Legacy is after me" Gail admitted swallowing hard before speaking again. "I don't think I can handle that..." she mumbled dropping her gaze. He gently lifted her chin up, his smile making her feel slightly better.

"You can and just you watch, you'll be kicking ass in no time" Evan moved slightly closer to her. "As for Legacy don't worry about them." There was a short pause. "Gail I care about you...a lot and I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"You don't have to worry, I have the best friends in the world and I know they'll support me" Gail smiled at him. He was wearing that cheeky smile of his something that she always loved. Evan leaned in staring into her teary brown eyes. Gail stared back at him for a second, thinking how lucky she was in having a friend like him.

"Gail...I" he paused for a second. "Since the first time I laid eyes on you back in TNA I've always wanted to be your friend." He licked his lips looking into her eyes. "Maybe just maybe one day..." he dropped his voice to just above a whisper a smile also appearing on his face. "We can be more than friends." Gail watched him as the smile faded slightly but she could still see it on his face. "Gail..." he took a deep breath. "I love you." There was a long pause as Evan watched Gail. "I know what you've been through and I know that you still love...him but I just needed you to know, that I love you. I understand if you don't feel the same way."

"Evan...I like you a lot but right now I still-" she brought a hand up to her mouth. "Right now I still love Randy. Not the Randy he has become, the Randy he used to be. I miss him a lot." Evan stood up slightly crestfallen but he understood. "Please don't go I want you to stay" she looked up at him upset that she had probably hurt his feelings.

"Who says I'm leaving?"Evan questioned stretching his arms and legs then sitting back down. His cheeky smile was still evident on his face. "I just want you to know that you can come to me for anything, you understand?" he sat on the side of the bed as Gail snuggled up towards him. "I don't want anything to happen to you." He embraced her in a hug letting his chin rest on top of her head. There was a few seconds of silence before Gail angled her head up towards him.

"Evan..."

"Yeah?"

"It means a lot to me. The fact that you love me. It really does" Gail stared into his eyes as she spoke, maybe she did love Evan maybe she trully did but she knew one thing. She loved him as a friend and there was no doubt about that.

* * *

><p>Randy had heard about Gail being admitted to hospital. He didn't tell Ted or Cody that he had left their training session to go see how she was. There was no point in doing so all they would do is yell at him and a fight would start. Luckily he was able to sneak out and even buy a small gift for her. After all he still loved her and hopefully just hopefully she would feel the same. He had even bothered to wrap it up, it was a dodgy job but it was the thought that counted. He pulled up in a car spot that was relatively close to the hospital entrance. Pulling the medium sized box from his leather jacket pocket he took a deep breath this was going to be hard for Gail and for him as well. He had to tell how much he still cared for because the truth was he couldn't live without her. How was he supposed to live his life? "How can I help you?" the lady at the desk asked snapping him out of his thoughts almost immediatley.<p>

"Uh...Hi I'm wondering which room Gail is in" Randy replied shoving his left hand in his jean pocket.

"Gail Kim right?" the lady asked as Randy nodded. "If you don't mind me asking may I please have an autograph I'm a huge fan of Legacy" the lady asked quickly. Randy stared blankly at her. People were fans of the Legacy? After what they were doing to everyone? People these days.

"Um...sure...do you have a pen and paper?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh right. Here you go" she watched as Randy quickly autographed the plain piece of paper. "Thank you so much!" the lady exclaimed. "Gail's in room 639."

"Thanks..." he swiftly walked to the elevator. He had the words of what he was going to say to Gail running through his head. It didn't matter he had a card with his get well gift for her so she would know his feelings either way. Looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was around he crept into the elevator in order to get to the the sixth floor. The doors closed behind and next thing he knew he was on level six. Briskly he walked out of the elevator looking on the numbers on the door until he eventually found Gail's room. He stepped through the doorway only to find Gail asleep in Evan's arm and quite comfortably so. He stared between the two embraced in each other's arms. It hurt to see them together, he loved Gail, he had made a mistake choosing Legacy over Gail because he needed her. Obviously Gail didn't think the same, she was in love with Evan 'Air' Bourne...how typical. He deserved he did something stupid and now he was paying the consequence, the girl of his dreams with another guy...what could be worse. After slightly overcoming the hurt of seeing the two together he pulled out the present from his leather jacket pocket. He stared at it for a few moments his eyes becoming teary before he made the decision to dump it in the bin by the door and stride back to his car. He wanted nothing to do with Gail anymore, nothing whatsoever. How could she move on so quickly? How? And Evan Bourne that sneaky asshole taking a bad situation and benefitting from it. Evan should have just stayed in the limelight but now he just wanted to cause trouble so now he was going to get it...Legacy style.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 6. I hope everyone enjoyed it :) Thanks for reading &amp; feel free to review :)<strong>


	7. Fights and More Fights

**Felt like updating again. Thank you to my reviewers, you are awesome :)**

* * *

><p>Finally she had been released from hospital. It had been a rough couple of weeks with Legacy attacking John and her ending up in the hospital. Hopefully this would be the last time Gail had to go to this dreaded place. She was packing her things getting ready for RAW in Boston. Maybe she would have a match? Maybe Legacy won't be part of her life anymore. Maybe she could turn her career around. A bunch of maybes that's all they were. The reality was still the same. She most likely wouldn't have a match, Legacy would be targeting her and she had no way of turning her career around. Great just great... There was a knock at her hotel room door and Gail briskly went and opened it. "Hey Mel" she greeted her with a small smile. "Aren't you packing?" she questioned standing aside in order to let her in.<p>

"Yeah but I thought I should check up on you. You know, see how you were going after your trip to the hospital" Melina sat herself down on the couch only for Gail to pull up a chair opposite her. There was a short silence. It made Gail nervous, wondering what Melina was going to say next. "So...how are you?" Melina asked a faint smile appearing on her face. Gail shrugged, how on earth was she supposed to answer that without lying.

"I'm ok, I suppose..." she mumbled. "You know considering..." Melina nodded slightly not sure what to say.

"You looking forward to being on RAW?" Melina asked trying to get her friend to speak to her about anything. After Legacy had targeted her, she wasn't quite the same Gail Kim she was before. "I mean Gailina is going to rock fo sho" Melina smiled towards her making Gail smile faintly back at her.

"What's with the ghetto talk? You've been hanging around JoMo for too long" Gail teased making Melina fold her arms. "It's true isn't it?"

"What can I say, I'm a Mofo" Melina smiled. Gail was so confused what was a 'mofo'? "And before you ask a Mofo is a Morrison supporter..."

"Oh..." Gail replied. "I was thinking something else..." Gail widened her eyes and stood up. "Anyway I need to pack, don't you need to as well?"

"Well unlike you Gail, I'm organised. I have already packed" Melina stood up proud of herself. Typical. Melina the organised one, pfft yeah right.

"Really? You have already packed? That's a first..." Gail muttered more to herself than to the A-List Diva. "Do you mind helping me pack then?"Gail asked wondering off towards the bedroom to pack her stuff.

"Ok, I'll help, on one condition" Melina followed her a serious expression on her face. Gail turned around to face her, her face just as serious as Melina's.  
>"I know Legacy is bothering you but promise me you'll just ignore them...please?" Gail slowly sunk to her bed as the dreaded word had been brought back up again.<p>

"I can't..." Gail started. "I still love Randy..." Melina stared at her best friend, how could she still love the man after everything he had done?

"Gail the guy put you in hospital..." Melina started as Gail shot a glance at her.

"What's your point?" Gail answered quite annoyed. This conversation was starting to get under her skin. She didn't want to talk about this, she just wanted to pack her things and leave for Boston. But Melina just needed to talk right now, as usual. Everyone wanted to talk about everthing and Gail just wanted to keep to herself.

"Gail, Legacy's dangerous, Randy is dangerous, he hurt your back, they're psychotic" Melina replied placing a hand on Gail's shoulder which she pushed away. Melina had a look of confusion on her face but decided to just sit in silence. A few minutes later Melina spoke to break the long silence. "I don't think your love for Randy is worth being targeted by the Legacy, it just isn't" Melina watched Gail cautiously, maybe she was being to hard on her? Gail buried her face in her hands and then ran both of them through her hair.

"Why doesn't anyone understand?" Gail choked out becoming all emotional again. "That's not the Randy Orton I knew. Did you even know the Randy I love or were you still in OVW?" Gail looked up at her anger and tears definite in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Melina asked slightly offended. "What's that supposed to mean?" Melina asked standing up also quite annoyed.

"I think you know exactly what that means" Gail also stood up staring daggers into Melina's hazel eyes. Melina stood there completely taken aback by Gail's words, this wasn't the Gail she knew.

"If you have something to say, why don't you say it to my face?" Melina questioned staring daggers back into Gail's eyes. She waited patiently for a response, she didn't know if she was going to get one or not.

"Yeah I do have something to say" Gail started, swallowing the lump in her throat as she did so. Melina raised her arms awaiting Gail's words.

"I'm right here, go ahead" Melilna egged her on. Gail stared at Melina for a second and proceeded.

"Just..." Gail sat back down on the bed, burying her head in her hands as she did so. "Just go ok?" Gail mumbled from behind her hands. "Leave..." Gail choked out as Melina stared at her with caution again. Melina sighed knowing that she shouldn't have pushed Gail's buttons and made her all emotional again. "Did you not hear what I just said?" Gail looked up at her teary eyed. Melina took a deep breath and sat next to Gail. "Why are you still here?" Gail asked wiping the tears that were flowing rapidly down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry ok?" Melina started as Gail looked up at her. "I just thought if John and I were in your position...I don't know what I'd do..." Gail sniffled slightly as Melina shook her head to herself before she sighed once again. "I'm so sorry" Melina wrapped her arms around her distraught best friend pulling her into a tight hug, Gail kept her eyes closed as she shook slightly from the amount of tears she was crying. "Everything will be better from now on.. I promise Gail." Melina murmured down to her best friend. Gail opened her eyes slowly nodding silently to what Melina had said, not sure if she should believe her or not. So many things were happening in her life right now. Legacy, John coming out of hospital and Evan confessing his love for her. It was all too much...way too much. Melina sighed slightly to herself as she looked down at Gail, before slowly grabbing her mobile phone from her jacket pocket. She clicked onto contacts before scrolling down, until coming across John. She phoned him and waited for an answer.

"Hey babe" John greeted her with a smile on his face. "What's up?" he spoke in such a cheery manner.

"Hun you need to get to Gail's hotel room.. Now." Melina said quietly. "I need you here" she angled her head down at Gail, "she needs you here too." John's voice turned into a concerned right.

"Is she ok?" John asked. "Randy didn't do anything to her did he? Cos I swear to god, I'll kick his butt" John said anger hinting in his voice.

"No, she just needs some Guru of Greatness" Melina smiled slightly. A small smile appeared on John's face as well.

"Are you sure it's not you who wants...needs some Guru of Greatness?" John teased as Melina shook her head with a smile.

"John, in all seriousness we need you here, you know...to cheer us up" Melina replied in a soft tone.

"Ok babe, I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you" he replied as he waited for her to reply.

"I love you too John..." and with that the conversation ended. "John will be here any minute" Melina smiled at Gail. She felt so bad for making her snap all over again. Some friend she was. Melina's smile faded as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it..." she walked over to the door quickly and opened the door to find Randy Orton standing there. This must be trouble. "Oh no!" She said as she quickly went to shut the door as soon as she opened it, only to be stopped by his arm preventing the door from shutting.

"Melina! I have to see Gail!" Randy replied and mixture of hurt and anger written upon his face.

"Go away! She doesn't want to see you above all people" Melina snapped back.

"Please... I have to talk to her" Randy retorted as he was growing impatient.

"No!" Melina shouted still trying to shut the door.

"Please...I just need 5 minutes!" Randy yelled his anger taking over his emotional state. Gail heard Melina yelling at the familiar voice so she went out to stop them yelling at each other.

"You have got to be kidding me? You're unbelievable" Gail stated as she folded her arms across her chest staring at Randy.

"Gail?" both Melina and Randy replied in unison then they scowled at each other for speaking at the same time.

"Gail..." Randy started before he was cut off by Gail giving him a glare.

"Mel... I've got this" Gail said sniffling slightly as she took a deep breath.

"You sure?" Melina asked sceptical. Gail brushed past giving Melina a reassuring nod, however, she didn't buy it. Looking from Gail to Randy, Melina warned, "I'll go call John to get here faster then" Melina shot a glare to Randy and walked off in order to pack Gail's stuff. Gail walked out the door and closed the door behind her.

"You have some damn nerve to show your face around this place. You know considering what you did to me" Gail snapped at him.

"What I did to you? What about what you did to me?" Randy asked his hurt expression definite on his face. Gail scoffed at him, he really had the audacity to make these outrageous comments.

"You put me in the hospital!" Gail exclaimed tears prickling at her eyes again. "I'm out for a month but luckily for me, I can fight through my pain so I'll be back on RAW in no time. Legacy shouldn't be too happy with that. And what did I do that was oh so bad to you?" Gail asked looking him up and down with a scowl on her face.

"I put you in the hospital?" Randy asked completely stunned. "Are you ok? How?" Gail rolled her eyes at him. "I'm so sorry Gail..." his icy blue eyes meeting with Gail's dark brown eyes.

"Right ...and I am supposed to believe that you're sorry? You attacked John and Melina and then you attacked me. Is that supposed to impress me?" Gail said.

"I admit it...my apology doesn't mean anything but you hurt me Gail" Randy stated bringing a hand up to his mouth.

"I hurt you?" Gail asked in disbelief. "I really would like to know what goes on in that psychotic head of yours. What made you think that? Your precious Legacy?" Gail looked him up and down in disgust.

"Psychotic?" Randy asked raising his eyebrows. Gail rolled her eyes, awaiting his reply. "So is this sadness of yours all an act? I mean you looked perfectly fine at the hospital the other night" Randy's jaw muscle twitched as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You were at the hospital?" Gail asked confused. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Randy replied making Gail nod slightly realising why he was there. He obviously still had feelings for her. Oh no...Oh no, Gail realised his point. "So I have a gift for you and I walk into the room and who do I find you with, Evan Bourne. Do want to explain that to me? Because I think I understand this act of yours."

"Evan and I are just friends I still have..." she trailed off as she brought a hand up to her mouth in order to take control of the sobs that were about to choke her up. "I still have feelings for you..." Randy stared at her not knowing if he should believe her and feel happy that she still had feeling for him or feel the complete opposite. "I don't understand how you can just" Gail dropped her gaze to the floor. "How you can just ignore your friends and just run off with Legacy thinking life will be all good and be ok with that."

"Legacy is the best stable since Evolution and I, personally wouldn't challenge that" Randy replied with a smirk.

"See, that's what I'm talking about that's why I can't be with you because of the self-centred jerk you've become" Gail snapped back at him. "What happened to the times when you used to tell me 'go out there and kick Trish's butt' and the simple 'I love you'? You tell me what happened to that?"

"I'll tell you what happened to that, you went to TNA that's what happened" Randy hissed. Gail shook her head. He was unbelievable. WWE had to cut her because of cost problems and now he was blaming her.

"And that was my fault? I still kept in contact with you, I still watched your matches on TV and I still supported you and called you when I could but you didn't even make an effort!" Gail snapped back at him. She was absolutely livid now.

"I didn't even make an effort?" Randy scoffed. "If you don't remember correctly I was the one who left the RAW live tour in Australia just to go watch you at Bound for Glory to see if you'd win the title" Randy snapped back.

"Really? You are a liar!" Gail exclaimed.

"Am I?" Randy replied. "Am I really?" Randy asked folding his arms across his chest. "I kept my ticket from that event because it meant a lot to me" he fiddled in the back of his jean pocket and found his wallet. "It's right here" he pulled it out of his wallet and showed it to her. "Am I lying now?" Gail looked at the TNA ticket carefully. "October 14th 2007, the day you became the first TNA Knockout Champ?" Gail stared at the ticket for a good long moment the memories of that day coming back to her.

"Why do you still have this?" Gail questioned handing him the ticket back. Randy stashed it in his wallet again and stared at Gail's hurt expression.

"The correct question to ask is why haven't I got rid of it yet?" Randy replied rubbing the back of his neck. "And it's obvious why I haven't Gail."

"Then why are you choosing Legacy over me?" Gail asked frowning up at him with tears definite in her eyes.

"Because they need me" Randy replied his facial expression grim.

"Have you ever considered that I might need you too?" Gail looked deep into his icy blue eyes that had once mesmerised her.

"Well...no. I have to stay focused on the WWE champ Triple H and run Legacy. I'm a busy guy Gail" Randy replied.

"I see how it is. Don't you find it ironic that when I returned to WWE Legacy was already around?" Randy shrugged. "You know what I think we're done here."

"But Gail I-"

"Just go ok? You haven't changed at all and the only reason why you came here was to accuse me of dating Evan. Maybe just maybe one day in the distant future you'll finally wake up and realise what we had but that day is not coming around anytime soon."

"Gail!" Randy exclaimed.

"We're done. Now you really need to leave" Gail said as she turned to walk away.

"Gail…" Randy said as he went to grab her arm.

"Don't..." Gail mumbled jerking away from Randy.

"Orton she said to leave so just go away." Both Gail and Randy looked, and John had arrived and he was staring straight at Randy.

"Morrison I see you hurt you're arm. I wonder how that happened. No need to fret Morrison I was just talking to Gail here" Randy said with a smirk.

"And I told you to leave" Gail replied.

"You heard her now I suggest you leave" John said.

"John" Randy said irritated and continued, "I don't think that this concerns you." Those were fighting words to John. How could Randy think that this did not concern him. Gail was his best friend. John stepped closer to Randy and got in his face.

"Gail's my best friend and you're targeting her. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now you piece of shit?" John spat and pushed Randy with his good arm causing Randy to fall to the floor.

"John!" Gail exclaimed as she she bent down next to Randy. "Are you ok?" she asked helping him up. John watched with his mouth hanging in awe.

"You know what John, I can't believe you and I used to be best buds, looks like I progessed more than you did" Randy said with a smirk while he adjusted his jacket.

"You son of a-" John said as he went to attack Randy only for Gail to stand in between them.

"Come at me bro, you don't stand a chance!" Randy exclaimed as Gail turned to him.

"Randy please go...for me?" Gail stared into his icy blue eyes. Randy peered around Gail glared at John and then looked back down at her.

"Fine but you tell him to keep his distance from me or he might be Legacy's next target" he shoved Gail's hand off his forearm and strode away down the hallway.

"Bloody jerk, I hope his stupid Legacy get's what is coming to them. They're starting to annoying me" John said scowling at Randy walking down the hall. "You ok?"

"Yeah fine" Gail replied in a mumble as she began to tear up.

"Come here you" John wrapped his arm around her tightly bringing her into a hug. "How about us two and Mel chill when we get to Boston?" John smiled down at her.

"That sounds great John..." Gail mumbled in reply.

"Look Gail, cheer up" he smiled at her. "We're going to need you're entertaining personality back though. Can you do that for us?" John looked into her dark brown eyes. How was it that John could make anyone feel better? He definitely was the Guru of Greatness. She was lucky to have a friend like him and Melina. It was time to put Randy and the Legacy behind her, she was going to Boston and most probably starting her feud with Melina. At least there was a bright side to all of this, she might become Divas Champion.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 7 :) Hope you enjoyed it :) Feel free to review :) Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	8. I Love You Too

**Ok. Exams are finally over! So I can get back to writing fanfics for a bit :) So enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p>It was finally time for Monday night RAW in Boston Massachusetts and Gail was going to start her feud with Melina, how exciting! The medics were telling her that her back wasn't 100% and that she shouldn't compete tonight. She wasn't going to let a bit of back pain get in the way of her big break. This was so much more important right now.<p>

"Gail?" Evan asked a huge smile written on his face. Things were going well for him. He was in a feud with the Legacy, his partner being Triple H. Not to mention he had confessed his love for Gail after all these years. He was one blissful man. Gail turned around to face him, a grin appearing on her face too.

"Evan!" Gail exclaimed embracing him in a hug. "What are you doing here?" she shook her head once she realized how stupid her question sounded.

"I'm here for two things" Evan retorted that mischievous smile of his evident on his handsome face. "To beat Legacy with my partner Triple H and to watch you wrestle" he smiled across at her. "About damn time don't you think?" Gail shrugged not wanting to admit it. "C'mon now, you deserve this and it's against Mel, I mean how awesome!" he exclaimed excited for her.

"Yeah but Mel doesn't know what she's in for" Gail replied her grin fading slightly. Evan leaned against the wall smiling into her dark brown eyes.

"Is your back going to be right?" Evan said in slight concern for her. Gail stretched her back feeling it crack making Evan widen his eyes at her. "That didn't sound good..." Evan admitted.

"I'm going to be just fine" Gail reassured. There was a snicker from across the hallway causing both Gail and Evan to turn around to see who it was.

"I don't expect your back to be fine after that young lass" Sheamus' thick Irish accent filled the hallway. "Considerin' what Randy Orton did to ya" Sheamus said as his lips curled into a smirk. Gail stared sideways at him not daring to move or talk.

"How about you go back to your locker room, lobster head" Evan snapped towards him. Gail tried to hold back her laugh but she couldn't help it. Evan did just own Sheamus.

"What are you laughin' about?" he turned his attention back to Gail, his eyes narrowing. "I wouldn't be laughin' if I was you. You wouldn't want me to hurt that pretty face of yours, would you now?" Gail was now being threatened by Sheamus? C'mon now! This was just becoming strange. What next Sheamus was going to be in alliance with Legacy?

"Back off" Evan stood in front of Gail staring into Sheamus' eyes trying to send him a message. "What's your problem?" Sheamus shoved Evan backwards; the haughty smirk still evident on his pale face. He turned on his heel and strode off confidently.

"What was that about?" Gail asked frowning and peering around Evan to see Sheamus turn the corner.

"I don't know" Evan admitted turning his attention back towards Gail as she ran a hand through her beautiful long hair.

"That was completely strange" Gail frowned to herself but then shook the thought away.

"And uncalled for" Evan added.

* * *

><p>John sat on the couch in his locker room staring at the television waiting for the match of the night…in his opinion anyway. Melina, his girlfriend against Gail his best friend this was going to be one hell of a match. He knew how amazing both the Divas were inside and outside the ring and he wished them both the best in their future endeavors. The door creaked open causing John to turn his attention to his visitor. "Mel!" he exclaimed sitting up right. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a match?" he asked moving aside in order to create space for her.<p>

"I just wanted to make sure that you were fine that's all babe" she admitted letting her head rest in the crook of his shoulder. John placed a firm hand on her back not knowing what she was on about. "I just wanted to make sure your arm was ok" Melina stated angling her head up at him.

"Mel I'm fine really…as much as I love you, Gail has a lot of problems and she might just release them all on you" John replied stroking Melina's hair gently.

"I know…that's why I needed some Honcho of Hotness luck before my match" Melina sat upright staring into John's hazel eyes. John grinned back at her his heart melting grin.

"Ah…I could've guessed that's why you were here" he pecked Melina on the lips before reclining back on the couch. "There, you happy now?" John grinned at Melina who wore a small cheeky smirk.

"No actually…" Melina teased her smirk turning into a faint smile.

"Well that's all the Honcho of Hotness has left for the day" John teased in return.

"I highly doubt that" Melina stood up and folded her arms across her chest.

"No it's true but if you win your match maybe I'll have a few more in me" John teased making Melina roll her eyes.

"You suck John…" Melina snapped.

"Yeah but you still love me, right?" John asked still grinning and eventually he stood up as well.

"Maybe…" Melina trailed off biting down on her lower lip slightly.

"Maybe huh?" John asked a cheeky grin appearing on his face before he leaned in and passionately kissed her before pulling away again making Melina open her eyes only to stare and John for a long moment. "You better be happy now."

"Yeah, a little happier" Melina teased. "So you going to wish me luck?" Melina asked. John gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Good luck I'll be watching" John grinned down at her.

"You better be" Melina replied as she made her way to the door.

"As if I would miss your entrance" John replied in a snicker.

"I'll get you later Honcho" Melina teased.

"You will try" John said in a joking manner. 

* * *

><p>Melina waited at the black curtain, the silver and pink belt hanging over her shoulder. Gail against Melina for the title finally. This was no easy match. Melina knew she couldn't take Gail lightly, she was quite a fighter, and the WWE Universe were just about to see that for themselves. Speaking of Gail, where the hell was she? Their match was going to start any minute now and she still wasn't here. Maybe she was still pissed at Melina from the fight they had a couple of days ago? Gail wouldn't miss this would she? This was a big event for the both them, where was she? Melina's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her famous music play. With that she sighed, adjusted the title and made her way down the ramp with a massive pop to the crowd. She waved and smiled at them until she reached the ring and did her well known split entrance. She stood up on the ropes holding the belt high above her head while smiling at the crowd before her music died down a second later. Jumping down she handed the belt to the referee and turned her attention to the ramp awaiting Gail to show herself. Gail's music filled the arena and the WWE Universe popped loudly for her but there was a slight problem. There was no Gail Kim, instead out came Ted Dibiase Jr and Cody Rhodes both holding mics of their own. They received boos from every direction but they were used to this sort of thing. The two of them slipped into the ring staring at Melina who glared back at them. "This match isn't going to happen now and it isn't going to happen in the future" Ted spoke coldly into the mic. Melina at this stage had grabbed a mic of her own and was glaring at the two members of Legacy. "Gail doesn't want this title match against you" Ted added.<p>

"Get out of the ring because I'm defending my title here" Melina snapped back at him. "Where's Gail? She's earned this match tonight and it's about damn time she got in the ring and wrestled, don't you think?" Cody and Ted scoffed.

"I believe you're standing in our ring" Cody replied heavily his grin curling into a smirk. "Did I hear you right?" Cody grinned at her. "Where's Gail? I don't know...Ted do you?" Cody stared at Ted who wore an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Actually, hang on" Ted pretended to have a realization. "Cody I remember!" he exclaimed with that smirk of his.

"You remember?" Cody asked in surprise.

"Yes I do, take a look" Ted smirked turning to the titantron which showed Gail making Melina stare up at it in confusion.

"Mel..." Gail started looking down at the floor. "Mel, you have to listen to me" she paused again closing her eyes tight. Something was horribly wrong. Melina could just sense it. "I never wanted this match to take place..."

"But Gail you were looking forward to this match you-" Gail interrupted her making Ted and Cody smirk.

"Legacy...Legacy was right..." Gail closed her eyes tighter as Melina frowned up at the screen and looked over her shoulder to make sure Legacy wasn't trying to cheap shot her. "I'm just an afterthought and I think it's best that I leave..."

"What?" Melina exclaimed. "Leave?"

"I need you to stay away from me" Gail choked out let her head fall forward for a couple as Melina stared up at the screen in confusion.

"But-"

"I mean it Mel!" Gail cried out as the screen flickered into blackness. Melina turned around to find both Legacy members who were grinning maniacally. Cody and Ted looked between each other before they both clothes lined Melina to the mat making her fall on the back of her head.

**Jerry the King Lawler: **Did you see that? They can't put their hands on a Diva!

**JR: **What bunch of low lives. This is just sickening to watch...

Legacy heralded their attack on Melina as the marched around the ring, proud of their disgusting achievement. "This is your Divas Champion?" Cody laughed while pointing at Melina sprawled on the mat most likely out of it. Ted pulled Melina to her feet and restrained her as Cody slid out of the ring and grabbed the Divas belt. He adjusted it on his shoulder and pranced around mocking Melina and her entrance. He then proceeded to smashing Melina in the head with her own title making her fall motionless.

**JR: **Isn't anyone going to stop this? This is completely uncalled for.

Just as JR made his comment the familiar music of a certain RAW superstar came on. _"...Now Listen! This ain't no make believe! Come on! Open your eyes and see! Now get up! Get up and follow me! 'Cause I'm gonna show you what your future will be!..." _John rushed down the ramp as Legacy scattered and slid out of the ring as if they had just seen a ghost.

**Jerry the King Lawler: **Look at this! It's John Morrison stopping the carnage! Woah!

John launched himself over the top rope taking out both Cody and Ted at ringside, exactly what they deserved after hurting Melina who had managed to get up slowly to one knee.

**JR: **John Morrison! He's back! He's returned and saved Melina!

**King: **Maybe I should go help her; she looks like she needs help! You know maybe I could nurse her back to health!

**JR:** Sit back down, Morrison is out here now and Legacy is the one that needs help! How many times do you need to say that anyway King?

Melina held the ropes for support as she was a little groggy from being hit in the head twice. Slumping down into the corner she watched as John raised his arm signifying that he was the victorious one. He slid back into the ring to go check on Melina. "Babe, you ok?" he knelt next to her as she let her head rest on his chest. He rubbed her head gently as Melina winced slightly.

"I'm fine..." she mumbled closing her eyes tight."We need to find Gail..." Melina replied looking up at John. He helped her to her feet with a serious expression. John nodded in agreement and carried Melina backstage in search for Gail.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you make me say that?" Gail asked as Sheamus stared down at her tear-stained face. "Now let me go!" she said staring at the locked door. "Where's Evan?" Gail asked doing her best to sound as confident as she could. Sheamus chuckled as he paced around the room with the kendo stick tightly in his grasp.<p>

"I told ya to be careful about what ya say" he bent down to Gail's height with an arrogant smirk written across his face. "Legacy told me to do this and you deserve it!" he spat grabbing her hair roughly. "What about Bourne? Legacy has probably taken care of him." Gail winced as he tugged on her hair. Shoving her head down, he smiled haughtily to himself. "Now what to do with you" he spun the kendo stick in his hand wondering what to do with the helpless WWE Diva. Gail kept her head down barely breathing, barely moving. She pondered whether to answer him or stay quiet. "Ya have something to say?" he bent down to her height. "Anythin' at all love?" Gail swallowed the lump on her throat before speaking.

"I think Evan was right about you and so was John when I think about it. You're just a bully, a no-talented bully who has to result to kidnapping a Diva!" Gail blurted out and watched Sheamus' expression change to one of anger as he threw the kendo stick to the side. Gail stood up when Sheamus started pacing back and forth he kicked the steel chair into the opposing wall causing Gail to jump in fright.

"Ya know…" he started pushing Gail up against the wall roughly and holding her there, "I told ya to watch ya mouth but you obviously don't care about your pretty little face." Sheamus lifted her chin up before ramming her already injured back into the wall. Gail arched her back off the concrete floor once she had fallen down there. She heard that familiar voice, a voice she used to love with all her heart back in her TNA days, despite them having a long distance relationship. The voice of the love of her life Randy Orton. "Is that ya boyfriend?" Sheamus taunted as the door burst open and Randy Orton stood in the door way yielding a steel chair.

"Sheamus, step away from her now!" he stated with authority as Gail writhed around in agony on the hard concrete floor. "Now or I swear!" Randy bellowed swinging the steel chair as he made his way slowly to Gail and making sure that he kept his eyes on Sheamus all the while. Sheamus strutted out of the room with a haughty grin as Randy bent down next to Gail. "Gail!" he exclaimed moving some hair out of her face. "I came looking for you…" Randy helped her to a sitting position.

"Why…would you…do that?" Gail managed to say. Randy stared at her dark brown eyes full of anguish during that instant.

"Because Gail, I love you too" Randy admitted. "I never should have chosen Legacy over you and I never should have treated your friends the way I did…I'm sorry" he wrapped his muscular arms around her and something about the two of them embraced in each other's arms just felt so right. As Gail let her head rest on Randy's chest, she listened to the rapid beating of his heart as if he was worried about her that his heart was beating double time. Randy kissed the top of her head grateful that he had found her in one piece, after Sheamus had violated their agreement. He felt Gail flinch slightly as if every touch caused her a bit of pain. "Are you ok?" Randy asked his brow knitted in concern. Gail simply replied with her eyes screwed shut in agony and with the shake of her head. "You need the trainers" Randy said and with that he picked her up bridal style and headed in the direction of where the medics would usually be found, after all, all he wanted was for Gail and himself to be back together, he had finally made his choice. That choice was the Diva he loved with a passion, Gail Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 8 :) Thanks for reading and feel free to review :) <strong>


	9. Tensions Rising

**Hey everyone. Decided to update since I havent updated in so long!**

**So enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>As the voices around her grew angry, the WWE Diva awoke to find John, Evan, Melina and Randy squabbling amongst each other. There was a sharp pain in her back and as the voices became clearer Gail realised they were arguing over her. "You had this all set up didn't you?" John asked in an aggressive manner. Randy scoffed some people were just unbelievable sometimes.<p>

"Why would I want to hurt Gail? I love her and you John should know that above all people" Randy snapped back at him his icy blue eyes growing more and more angry. John rolled his eyes at Randy as Evan just stood there scowling at Randy.

"That's why Mel has an icepack to her head huh?" John replied ramming Randy into the wall and grabbing is shirt roughly. "You think I'm stupid Orton. I know you've been targeting Mel and Gail for ages now and it was only a matter of time right?" John said through gritted teeth.

"And Sheamus" Evan started, "we know he made an alliance with your stupid Legacy. Give it up Orton" Evan added with a growl. Randy shoved John off of him and stared down Evan.

"I wouldn't be talking Bourne" Randy replied coldly. "You know Gail still loves me and you just can't handle her being with me, you can cut the charade right now" Randy snapped back at him. Evan was completely livid now and threw a punch at Randy causing him to stumble clutching his nose. "You son of a..."

"You deserve it" Melina mumbled causing John to smirk and Randy to glare at her. Gail got to her feet a little gingerly and stared at her three friends, John, Melina and Evan then in slight pain kneeling next to Randy who had blood oozing out of his nose.

"Are you ok?" Gail asked as Randy shifted his attention from the trio to the Diva in front of him. Randy nodded as Evan grabbed Gail's arm.

"What are you doing?" Evan questioned his eyes ablaze with anger definite in them. "You said you hated what he had become, why are you doing this? Legacy has done something..."

"Yeah, Legacy has obviously done something" John added staring at Melina in concern who still held the icepack to her head.

"Will everyone just shut up!" Gail exclaimed clutching her forehead. "You all don't understand anything! I have a problem and you people are more concerned than I am...just mind your own business ok?" Gail snapped back at them. No one understood what she was going through, no one.

"Gail what the hell is wrong with you?" Melina asked dumping her icepack onto John. "You know what you are a lame excuse for a best friend. You are almost as bad as him" Melina ranted tilting her indicating Randy. "His buddies, Ted and Cody, just assaulted me or were you with Orton disregarding what just happened out there?" Melina questioned, furious. "I don't care if you miss TNA or whatever, I was nice enough to offer you a championship match and you repay me by standing by this piece of-" Gail interrupted her.

"No...You're a lame excuse for a best friend because instead of looking for me you went out there and were like oh look at me I'm a Divas Champion and I can do the splits. Well newsflash Melina, you can run around and have a great time with him" Gail tilted her head indicating John. "While I sit around here not being used properly, and in the meantime you and your boyfriend can run around in the happy-go-lucky WWE and put smiles on people's faces. That's all your good for right? Putting smiles on people's faces and then the next day, everyone's like who's our Divas Champion again? Um...Melina? And they'll be saying who the hell is that? At least I have my place in the history books unlike you whose only famous for a crappy entrance and your bloody screaming that by the way sounds like you are bloody a psycho or something. But hey I guess you are because you rather let me get kidnapped by bloody Sheamus than sacrifice a bloody Divas match, so you a horrible friend not me. TNA?" Gail scoffed. "You might end up there one of these days you WWE reject but the they probably wouldn't even take you, you no talented bitch!" Gail yelled at her as she choked on her words and became all emotional again.

"I think you should calm down" Evan muttered to Gail who just ignored him. Melina stared at Gail for the moment. "Gail you're hurt and you're stressed just calm down" Evan said calmly.

"You above all people should shut up Evan. I don't care about your stupid feelings for me, just shut up and stop getting involved in my business!" Gail yelled in his face which was almost as bad as Gail ripping out Evan's heart and stepping all over it.

"Gail you're just stressed" John started, "you don't mean what you are saying." Gail rolled her eyes at him. "Just calm down..."

"You know what, I've had enough of all of you, you all want to try to help, I don't want you to help me" Gail replied as a stray tear rolled down her cheek as Randy's jaw muscle twitched. "I just need to be alone" Gail sniffled as she ran a hand through her hair. She turned around to face Randy, her hero and most importantly the love of her life. "Randy..." she stated her eyes growing more teary, "I love you, I always have but right now I need some time apart." Evan watched this with a knot becoming evident in his stomach.

"We've had time apart Gail and I did something so stupid, so very stupid in choosing Legacy over you. I love you" he whispered so only Gail could hear him. Melina stared at Gail not saying anything but Gail caught her eyes that showed everything Melina was feeling, she most likely was hurt by Gail's harsh words.

"At least I have a career ahead me but you just blew yours out the window..." Melina choked out as she brushed past Gail with tears streaming down her cheeks and as Gail stared down at the ground in fixation. She noticed that John had followed Melina to go check if she was fine or not. She obviously wasn't after what Gail had said, after what stupid things escaped her lips anyway.

"Gail..." both Evan and Randy mumbled in unison. She stared up into Randy's mesmerising icy blue eyes before she turned to see Evan's usual mischievous grin wiped off his face but instead his eyes were locked with Gail's sending her the biggest message of them all. He was deeply saddened by everything, Gail being hurt and Gail falling for Randy Orton again, you could tell through his body language through everything that he was completely crestfallen. "Gail..." Evan whispered, "no matter what I will always love you..." and with that h walked past Gail shoved Randy and kept walking.

"Gail..." Randy started, he knew she must have been on the verge of breaking point now. She just looked that she was going to just have an emotional break down and he bet that her back was most likely giving her trouble.

"Randy, just go that's the best thing you can do now" Gail said her voice fading slightly as she spoke the last few words. "Please..." Randy didn't know what to do to sit here with her or to leave. "Randy please, please just leave." He pursed his lips together and turned to leave but he only made it half way down the corridor before he turned around to find Gail slowly sliding down the wall, her face now buried in her hands as she sobbed silently into them. He made his way over to her and sat down next to her. Gail let Randy embrace her in his muscular arms as she cried into his chest. It made his heart ache to see Gail, such a talented, beautiful Diva be in such a mess mainly due to his ridiculous actions. Legacy was the last thing on his mind right now, that was for sure. He didn't know what to say to her after all the tension and pain he had put her through so instead he just held the distraught Diva in his arms, stroking her hair in comfort and wiping away her tears with his thumb, after all, that was all he could do, he owed it to her after everything and maybe just maybe that would be able to mend the relationship they once had.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 9. Hope everyone enjoyed it :) Review? Thanks for reading :) <strong>


	10. Apology Accepted?

"Mel wait up!" John called after her but Melina didn't even turn around. "Mel!" John called out again and then he eventually caught up with her.

"What do you want John?" Melina replied teary eyed. "Gail's right I'm have no talent and most likely will get released. TNA probably won't take me because I'm a no talented Diva. You know what maybe I should just quit. Maybe I should just stop wrestling and let you get on with your career because clearly I'm a distraction. "

"You're not a distraction Mel" John placed his hands gently on Melina's shoulders.

"Yeah you're right...I'm not even that. According to some people I'm a lame excuse for a friend and that I am a WWE reject" Melina choked out.

"Mel don't listen to Gail she's just stressed right now, you know for a fact that she appreciates you as a friend" John smiled at her.

"She sure showed it" Melina replied sarcastically.

"Mel listen to me..." John cupped her face with his left hand. "I believe in you Babe. I love you for who you are not because of your splits or your in ring ability or even what Gail says about you. I love you for who you are and how you always give 110% in everything. I've seen how kind and caring you are to others. I'm now currently witnessing the worst side of you and I think you're one of the most successful, talented, sweetest and of course hottest person I have ever met." Melina looked up at him crying even harder now. "You're the one Melly. The one and only Divas Champ and the one and only chick that I'll love."

"You are evil you know that?" Melina cried as a small smile appeared on her face. "You made me cry even more now! That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard anyone say to me" Melina wrapped her arms around John's neck.

"You know I love you and nothing will ever change that" John smiled down at her before wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I love you too, Johnny" Melina gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Am I interupting something?" Gail asked looking between the two.

"Gail?" John asked stunned. "Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Melina stared at the ground not wanting to hear what Gail had to say.

"I'm sorry ok?" Gail started as Melina looked up at her. "I just have been all emotional and out of it lately" Gail sniffled slightly as Melina shook her head to herself before she sighed once again. "I didn't mean those things I said back there and I'm sorry I had to bring you into my drama ridden life. I'm so sorry" Gail wrapped her arms around her best friend pulling her into a tight hug. Melina pulled away as John watched both of them with caution. She bit on her bottom lip as she stared at Gail. "Is your head ok?" Gail asked her voice plagued with concern.

"I'll be fine..." Melina mumbled. "I have John to look after me" Melina smiled. Gail looked at John and then back to Melina.

"So apology accepted?" Gail asked hopeful. Melina wore a playful smirk before she answered Gail.

"Apology pending..." Melina replied causing John to chuckle and Gail to smile before nodding her head and walking off.


	11. Legacy Breaking Up?

**Sorry for not updating in forever :( Since I'm running out of ideas for this story it will be ending very soon :(**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Randy Orton was backstage thinking about Gail and her recent actions towards her friends. He was brought out of his thoughts when Ted and Cody were bickering over their Elimination Chamber qualification matches. "You must be pretty proud of yourself huh?" Randy heard Cody ask. Randy rolled his eyes in plain annoyance.<p>

"Why? Because I qualified for the elimination chamber? Well yeah...yes I am" Ted folded his arms across his chest in aggravation.

"Yeah, I had to fight John Cena to qualify and you had to fight Mark Henry who I've beaten...And I could've done it again-" Ted interrupted him.

"Stop whining Cody" Ted snapped at him. "We have bigger issues than the Elimination Chamber PPV" Ted's face was inches from Cody's.

"What issues could we possible have DiBiase?" Cody replied through gritted teeth.

"So you haven't heard? Randy and Gail are back together. He chose her over us" Ted was furious now. He had started pacing around the room and Cody was watching him anxiously.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Cody mumbled sitting on a nearby chair. Randy smirked from the doorway.

"I realised that you two needed me more than I needed you" Randy walked into the room still wearing that arrogant smirk of his.

"We don't need you Randy. You're weak and you know why? Because you're in love with that good for nothing Diva" Ted spat. Those comments set Randy off. He threw a punch a Ted and Cody stood up and got between them. Randy pushed him out of the way and started panting frantically. "You are crazy!"

"I love her! I always have!" Randy yelled back as he shoved both members of Legacy to the side.

"Fine..." Cody sighed. "Legacy doesn't need you Orton...but if anything happens to Gail now, you are at fault. Just letting you know" Cody said with a evil smirk appearing across his face. He offered his hand to Ted who took it, needing a hand up. They left the room leaving Randy by himself.

"You hurt her and I will end you two for good!" he yelled after them.

* * *

><p>Gail sat on crate, staring at the blank wall opposite her. Randy was officially the love of her life and Evan was her best friend and she needed to tell him that because Evan obviously had strong feelings for her. She knew it was going to hurt him, telling him that Randy is the one for her of course it was going to hurt. But Evan needed to know before something terrible happened. "Hey can we talk?" Melina's voice pulled Gail out of her thoughts.<p>

"Hey..." Gail half-smiled at Melina and shuffled over leaving some space for Melina to sit down next to her.

"I'm sorry..." they both said in unison which caused them both to giggle in the end and embrace in a hug.

"So are you still up for that Divas Championship match?" Melina asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Do you really think I deserve it after all the things I said?" Gail looked at her, disapproval evident in her body language.

"Gail, you've waited four years, I think that's long enough" Melina replied giving Gail another hug.

"Thanks Mel, you trully are the best and I'm so sorry" Gail let her head rest on her best friend's shoulder. There was a moment of silence before Melina spoke again.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you just cos you're my friend...you know that right?" Melina asked making sure there was no misunderstanding between the two.

"Trust me...I know" Gail said with a smile. "Now don't you have a boyfriend to go and please..." Gail's smile curved into a smirk.

"Shut up you!" Melina exclaimed pushing Gail jokingly.

"Just speaking the truth Mel" Gail raised her hands up and jumped off the crate. Melina shook her head in disbelief. "Oh and Mel..." Gail turned around to face her. "Thanks." Melina raised her eyebrows at her best friend in confusion.

"For what?" she asked still perplexed.

"For everything" Gail replied.

* * *

><p>In John Morrison's locker room, Evan needed someone to talk to because he didn't know how to handle Randy and Gail getting back together.<p>

"What do you need to talk to me about?" John asked sitting next to Evan on the couch. Evan swallowed deeply trying to clear the lump in his throat.

"I love Gail" he said making eye contact with him. There was a silence, a short silence but it felt like an eternity in Evan's mind.

"You love her? Ev...Why didn't you tell her that earlier?" John asked in complete awe. He was not even sure if he was hearing right.

"I don't know..." Evan mumbled. "Maybe we should stop talking about this" Evan suggested finally clearing the lump in his throat.

"This is kind of a big deal man... how long have you been feeling this way?" John asked.

"For a month...but now she's with him and there's no chance I will ever be with her" Evan stared down at the floor.

"Maybe you should talk to her?" John suggested.

"Maybe I shouldn't..." Evan muttered anxiously.

"Evan, bro, you should talk to her" John repeated.

"And say what?"

"Say what you feel" John placed a hand on Evan's shoulder, standing up as he did so. "I have a qualification match for the Elimination Chamber PPV, so I gotta go but Evan don't be afraid to tell her the truth, got that?"

"Yeah. Good luck out there" Evan muttered again.

"Thanks and good luck, you need it more than I do" John half-smiled at Evan before leaving the room. Now Evan had a big decision to make. To tell Gail everything he felt for her. This was going to be difficult but he knew he had to do this, not only for himself but for Gail too, considering he had left her hanging the last time when he had whipsered in front of Randy and Gail _"No matter what I will always love you..."_before hurrying off seconds later. This was just one big mess that needed some clarification.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) Hope it wasn't too boring and feel free to review :) <strong>


	12. Confession

**Sorry for not updating in forever :( Three more chapters left :(**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Triple H had officially spoken to Stephanie and she had granted Gail another title shot against Melina, something Gail was extremely happy about. She was backstage at RAW just waiting around for her match. She knew John was going to accompany Melina out to the ring but she had no one to accompany her. She looked up towards the door way to see Evan standing there with a sheepish look on his face. "Evan, what are you doing here?" Gail asked letting him inside. She had no idea why Evan would be here…well apart from wishing her luck for her match against Melina.<p>

"Gail we need to talk" Evan said, keeping his eyes downcast. Gail frowned at him not knowing what he was on about.

"Yeah sure. What's up?" Gail asked slumping down on the couch and shuffling over in order to make some room for Evan.

"Do you remember that conversation we had when you were in hospital a couple of weeks ago? You know the one when I said that maybe one day we could be more than friends. Well Gail…" Evan took a big breath. "I love you Gail." Gail stared at him for a brief moment, her mouth hanging open. She couldn't vocalise anything. She was just stunned. "Please say something" Evan added, feeling his heart skip a beat.

"Evan I-" Gail stammered. "Evan we're just friends. I love you as friend but I don't love you like that. I've always loved Randy despite everything he has done in recent weeks" Gail felt so bad for telling Evan this. He was a sweet guy and didn't deserve this.

"Randy?" Evan scoffed to himself.

"Evan I'm really sorry. But Randy is my life" Gail replied placing a gently hand on Evan's forearm. Evan sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"It's ok, I see how it is" Evan said a little disappointed. Gail wrapped her arms around him in a light hug before pulling away. "But I have to admit that made me feel better" Evan said with a small smirk. Gail giggled as she whacked Evan on the arm playfully.

"Shut up!" Gail exclaimed, slumping back down on the couch.

"I have to admit it feels better getting this off my chest" Evan admitted, slumping on the couch next to her.

"But you made me feel bad" Gail countered. Evan chuckled to himself slightly. "That's not funny! I actually feel really bad." Gail felt genuinely bad for what she did to poor Evan. She didn't know how he would take it but judging by his reaction he was fine with it. "How about you accompany me to the ring tonight? You know, as best friends?" Gail asked, that was the least she could do for the guy after practically breaking his heart.

"Sounds like a plan" Evan answered that cheeky smirk of his becoming evident on his face once again.

"Again, I'm really really sorry" Gail said giving him another hug.

"It's ok, we're good" Evan smiled. "Now go out there and kick Mel's butt." Gail stood up and stared back down at him.

"Hey! Mel's my friend too so watch your mouth Bourne" Gail answered jokingly.

"Sorry for supporting you" Evan countered causing a smirk to appear on Gail's face.

"Shut up and let's go!"

* * *

><p>John had just qualified for the elimination chamber match and he was now in Melina's locker room. "Congratulations Johnny!" Melina hugged him. "I'm so happy for you!" she gave him a peck on the cheek. John grinned down at her.<p>

"Thanks Mel" he smiled. "I wasn't expecting you to-" he was cut off when Melina intertwined her lips with his.

"I wish you tell me what I did to deserve that because...I'll do it more often so I can get some more kisses" John grinned.

"Just be yourself Johnny. That's what I fell in love with you in the first place" Melina said snuggling into his chest.

"I'm being myself now. So where are my kisses?" he teased. Melina whacked his arm playfully.

"Stop being cheeky" Melina teased back.

"I'm not being cheeky, I'm being myself" John answered with a cheeky grin. Melina shook her head at him before cupping his head with her hands.

"Shut up you" she kissed him on the lips her as her hands roamed down onto his tanned chest and his hands were moving down around her waist. "That was your celebratory gift" she said with a wink.

"Oh I see how things are" John answered with a grin. "So I hear you are finally getting your match with Gail."

"You heard correctly" Melina replied clutching John's hand.

"Well good luck, I'll be watching" John kissed the top of her head.

"I actually wanted you to accompany me to the ring...well if it's ok with you of course" she smiled across at him. John stood up his grin still plastered on his face.

"Of course I will accompany you to the ring" he answered offering his hand to her, which she gladly took.

"Thanks Johnny, I love you so much" she gave him a hug. John let his chin rest on top of her head.

"I love you too Mel, now go kick Gail's butt" John said with chuckle. Melina whacked him playfully again.

"Shut up, it's not going to be easy" Melina replied with a grin.

"I know but I have faith in you" John smiled. "Now let's go." Hand in hand they made their way to the black curtain, it was finally going to be Gail Kim vs Melina for the Divas Championship.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) Hope it wasn't too boring and feel free to review :)<strong>


End file.
